Pensées d'une Serdaigle torturée
by Eylae
Summary: Elle s'appelle Théodora Diana Nott, Diana pour ceux qui la connaissent. Elle partage sa vie entre ses amis peu nombreux, son adorable frère, son Mangemort de père, le Quidditch, son chat et les cours. Elle entre en cinquième année et on ne peut pas dire que sa vie sera de tout repos ! Entre amour, amitié, aventure et tristesse, venez donc découvrir ses petits soucis du quotidien !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, me voilà ici avec une autre fanfiction Harry Potter. Je sais très bien que l'autre n'est pas finie mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en abandonnerais aucune des deux.**

 _ **Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster ou même écrire** , je suis en Terminale, j'ai des Options en plus, la conduite aussi et j'ai vraiment des horaires catastrophiques (ainsi que des profs qui ne comprennent pas que avec toutes les heures de matières principales, c'est-à-dire scientifique qu'on a, on a pas le temps de pondre un exposé de 10 minutes pour la semaine suivante !). Enfin bref, à l'heure où je vous poste ceci, j'ai déjà deux chapitres de près, je vais d'ailleurs mettre le premier tout de suite après ce prologue et le troisième est en cours d'écriture (et j'aime beaucoup le début de celui-ci !) _

_J'essaye de respecter au mieux les dates de match de Quidditch et les évènements qui ont eu lieu pendant les trois premières années d'Harry. L'histoire n'est pas centré sur lui, il y aura quelques apparitions bien sûr et je pense changer des choses dans l'histoire par la suite. _

**Cette fanfiction se passera sur trois ans, de la cinquième jusqu'à la fin de la septième année avec peut-être quelques chapitres supplémentaires sur l'après Poudlard. C'est donc une fiction très longue et qui me prendra du temps à écrire. Les chapitres seront assez longs, je trouve, par rapport à ce que j'écris d'habitude.**

 **Je ne prends pas vraiment le temps de corriger mes chapitres donc si il y a des fautes dites les moi, ce n'est pas intentionnel, je ne supporte pas les fautes d'orthographe donc...**

 _Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages pour la plupart et l'univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling**

 _ **E.**_

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

Elle s'appelait Théodora, Théodora Diana Nott. Ce nom vous dit quelque-chose ? C'est normal, Théodora est la fille de Nott Senior, fier Mangemort au service de son Maître et la sœur de Théodore. En même temps leurs prénoms se ressemblent ! De 4 ans plus âgé que son frère, elle est aussi la moins docile et elle fait aussi parti d'une autre maison que Serpentard, Serdaigle. Son père la considère comme un échec, en même temps, une fille de Mangemort à Serdaigle, ça ne va pas ! Il a fondé tous ses espoirs en Théodore, étant le prénom de son propre père, après les nombreux problèmes occasionnés par Théodora, il a décidé qu'elle ne servirait à rien dans leur famille et que la seule personne ayant le droit de porter l'héritage de son père était le cadet, non que ça déplaise à la jeune fille. Elle était la seule à avoir vu sa mère mourir devant ses yeux, quand elle avait six ans, Elena, morte de la main de leur père dans leur demeure familiale. Elle lui en voulait. Elle se trouvait dans le placard de la chambre de ses parents, jouant à cache-cache avec leur elfe de maison Vidia, elle avait entrouvert la porte du placard en entendant des éclats de voix, et elle le vit. Son propre père tuant sa mère, et elle lui en voulait au plus haut point. Elle avait tout fait pour le décevoir, d'abord, en contredisant la pureté du sang, trouvant que le sang ne signifiait rien, ensuite en se trouvant un meilleur ami d'origine moldu et enfin en allant à Serdaigle. Son père la haïssait, elle ressemblait trop à sa mère, tandis que son frère ressemblait à leur géniteur. Elle était blonde alors que lui était brun, elle était petite (1m66) alors que lui était grand pour son âge, elle avait des yeux gris insondables et lui les mêmes yeux bleus que leur mère, ce qui était la seule caractéristique qu'il partageait avec cette dernière. Pourtant un lien unissait les deux enfants, ils avaient le même caractère et ne supportaient pas les Mangemorts. Alors comment allait-il, Nott Senior, prendre le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier avec un futur Mangemort ?

 _Bonjour, je me présente, Théodora Diana Nott mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Diana ou Di. Je suis née en 1976, le 12 Mai et je suis une Serdaigle assidue, je vais rentrer en 5_ _ème_ _année à Poudlard et je viens juste d'apprendre que j'avais été nommée Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison où je suis d'ailleurs, batteuse. J'ai hâte de vous raconter mon histoire._

* * *

 **Ce prologue est complètement différent de la façon dont j'écrirais les chapitres donc n'ayez pas d'à priori et allez lire le premier chapitre pour connaître réellement mon style d'écriture et l'histoire !**

_**E.**_


	2. Chapitre I

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'en serais heureuse ! :)_

 _ **Je vous encourage à aller lire la note que j'ai écrite avant le prologue pour plus d'éclaircissements sur la publication des chapitres et des évènements traités !** _

_Je vous retrouverais pour le chapitre deux quand le troisième sera écrit (j'en suis presque à la moitié et il m'inspire vraiment donc sûrement dans peu de temps, enfin je ne m'engage à rien !)_

 _Je réitère encore une fois pour les fautes d'orthographe, ce n'est pas intentionnel, je suis du genre pointilleuse sur les fautes mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire (et je n'aime surtout pas ça !)_

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages pour la plupart et l'Univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling**

 _ **E.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **1ère semaine tourmentée**

 _Tchou tchou !_

Une blonde courait, valise en main et cage dans l'autre afin d'arriver à temps dans le Poudlard Express. Au moment où le train allait partir une main attrapa sa cage et une autre l'aida à rentrer.

 **\- Merci** souffla-t-elle

 **\- De rien Nott** ricana son sauveur

 **\- T'fais chier Dubois !** grommela la blonde, **mais merci quand même**

 **\- Langage Nott, Langage…**

 **\- T'es pire que moi alors tu peux te la fermer** grogna ladite Nott

 **\- C'est pas l'tout mais je dois trouver mes amis, à la prochaine Nott !**

 **\- C'est ça, dans tes rêves Dubois !**

Le nommé Dubois partit en rigolant, face à la tête échevelée qu'offrait sa camarade, qui reprit sa cage où Polochon, son nouveau chat, acheté quelques jours plutôt se trouvait. Pourquoi un nouveau chat ? Tout simplement parce-que son père avait empoisonné le dernier… ça peut vous paraître étrange mais pas chez les Nott. Je me dirigeais, moi, Théodora, puisque c'est comme ça que je m'appelle, _malheureusement, je peux vous le confirmer_ , ou Diana puisque je préfère qu'on m'appelle comme ça, vers le wagon de mon meilleur ami Neal Barrymore. Quand, enfin, je trouvais la touffe brune de mon ami, je m'affalais en face de lui, posant ma cage à côté de moi.

 **\- Alors, c'est ton nouveau chat ?** demanda celui-ci

 **\- Ouep Suzette, Polochon, je te présente Neal, Neal je te présente Polochon…** fis-je sérieusement

 **\- Polochon ? Vraiment ?** demanda Neal estomaqué

 **\- Bah quoi ? C'est à cause de toi que je suis fan des Disney je te signale** grommelai-je

 **\- Mais Polochon, c'est un poisson !** ricana mon meilleur ami

 **\- Bah quand tu verras la gueule de mon chat tu comprendras…** fis-je abasourdie

J'ouvrais la cage pour sortir mon chat, celui-ci, à l'origine était noir comme l'ébène, cependant, mon père Nott Senior, a eu la merveilleuse idée, de le teindre en jaune et en bleu. Comme je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie avant ma majorité, je dois attendre d'être à Poudlard pour le changer.

 **\- Bref, maintenant tu connais l'histoire de son nom** dis-je en grimaçant

 **\- C'est vrai que tout d'un coup, ça devient plus clair…** acquiesça-t-il, **quoi qu'il a aussi une grosse tête !** poursuivit-il

 **\- Eh ! Parle pas de Polochon comme ça !** répliquai-je en le frappant

 **\- Ça se voit qu't'es une batteuse, tu frappes fort !** grogna Neal

 **\- Pff… T'es vraiment une chochotte si tu crois que là, j'étais au maximum !** ricanai-je

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, entre les sarcasmes, la joie et la bonne humeur, nous arrivâmes enfin au château. Je regardais les premières années sortirent du train avec émerveillement et monter dans les barques quand je sentis Neal me pousser dans le dos.

 **\- Si tu te dépêches pas, y aura plus de calèche !**

 **\- Les Sombrals m'aiment tellement qu'ils m'attendraient** répliquai-je le faisant lever les yeux au ciel

 **\- Avance idiote !**

 **\- C'est toi la triple andouille !** soufflai-je en avançant

 **\- Vous voulez monter avec nous ?** demanda quelqu'un sur une calèche

 **\- T'as cru que j'allais monter avec toi Dubois ?** demandai-je outrée

 **\- Bah ouais…** répondit-il avec incompréhension

 **\- T'es mon rival, je vais pas monter av… Eh !** m'écriai-je alors qu'on me poussait vers l'avant

 **\- Monte !** souffla mon ami en rigolant

 **\- T'es qu'une harpie, mon vieux, tu vas souffrir !**

 **\- T'en es incapable… Tu ne blesserais pas ton seul ami !** ricana-t-il

 **\- T'es pas mon seul a… Ah si… T'es mon seul ami…** fis-je

 **\- Tu vois ! Alors monte !**

 **\- Bon…** maugréai-je

Je montais avec réticence dans la calèche, Neal à ma suite. Olivier Dubois se trouvait avec ses amis de Gryffondor, Sean Barnes et Luke Adams, ceux-ci me saluèrent, méfiante, je leur rendis la pareille. Le voyage se passa dans le calme, quand nous fûmes arrivés au château, je caressais le pelage des Sombrals avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Tout le monde s'installa dans le bruit et je regardais avec intensité les professeurs… Pas de changement, si ce n'est le retour de Quirrell et le fait que Burbage soit toujours là… Enfin, les premières années arrivent ! Je remarquai de suite, le petit Weasley qui se démarque des autres avec sa chevelure rousse.

 **\- Ils en ont pas marre les Weasley de procréer ?** grommelai-je

 **\- Et c'est pas fini, il reste la petite dernière apparemment…** soupira Neal

 **\- A ce stade-là, ils pourraient faire une équipe de Quidditch…** fis-je sérieusement

 **\- Toujours à penser Quidditch toi !** fit Neal narquois

 **\- Je prends mon rôle de Capitaine au sérieux !** répliquai-je

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir…** souffla-t-il

 **\- Je** **sais !** rigolai-je

 **\- Désespérante…** soupira mon meilleur ami malicieusement

En simple réponse, je lui tirais la langue… Moi, puérile ? Vous pouvez rêver, oui ! Un hoquet de stupeur m'échappa quand McGonagall appela Harry Potter. Il est vrai que j'avais entendu certaines rumeurs mais le fait qu'il soit finalement réellement là était impressionnant. Harry Potter, quoi ! Celui-Qui-A-Survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui ! Je réprimai un grognement quand le Choixpeau l'envoya chez Gryffondor… Encore une occasion de perdue pour Serdaigle de briller… On se retrouva à la fin de la répartition avec 10 nouveaux, ce qui était pas mal. Le repas arriva enfin et je m'empressai de prendre les plats qui me tombaient sous la main. Morfale ? Moi ? Oui !

Après un bon repas, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre Salle Commune, dans l'aile Ouest du château, nous répondîmes à l'incontournable énigme : _« C'est un entassement d'objets, une partie de pièce de monnaie, elle fournit de l'énergie, l'heure précise elle qualifie, qui est-elle ? »_ , la réponse étant la pile. Je traînais un peu avec Neal dans la Salle, espérant retarder l'échéance de la confrontation avec mes voisines de dortoirs mais dus me rendre à l'évidence, il fallait que j'y aille. Vous vous demandez sûrement quel est mon problème avec mes camarades, et bien… Je ne suis pas très sociable et mes congénères ne supportent pas mon addiction au Quidditch et le fait que je vienne d'une famille de Mangemorts. La seule personne gentille avec moi et Pénélope Deauclaire, la préfète de Serdaigle. C'est une fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés ayant de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières, mais elle a aussi une connaissance approfondie du Noble Sport. Les autres filles sont Daniela Cartwell et Ruby Linley, deux pipelettes s'occupant plus de leur apparence que des personnes qui les entourent. Bon j'avoue, il se peut que je les aie traitées de « pétasses » un jour. C'est même sûr, mais j'avais une bonne excuse, elles avaient étalé du rouge à lèvres carmin sur mes affaires, je vous jure ! Et quand je leur avais demandé la raison, elles m'ont dit que je faisais trop garçon manqué, à jouer au Quidditch et à porter des vêtements larges… Comme si c'était une raison ?!

Bref, je montais les marches pour me rendre au dortoir, arrivée dans celui-ci, je pus voir qu'elles étaient déjà toutes là, Pénélope me salua en souriant tandis que les deux autres me regardèrent avec mépris puis se détournèrent pour parler maquillage et derniers potins. Finalement, ça va… Je pris ma douche, mis mon pyjama qui consistait à un vieux et long tee-shirt représentant l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead et un short noir et je partis directement dans mon lit.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Flitwick, notre directeur de maison, vint nous voir pour nos emplois du temps que je trouvais chargé… En même temps, la plupart des Serdaigles prennent toutes les Options alors on est habitué à avoir des journées exténuantes. Il me rappela qu'il m'avait donné un créneau pour les Sélections le dimanche au matin et je partis en direction de mon premier cours de la journée : Histoire de la Magie, le cours somnifère de la journée avec les Poufsouffles… Binns, comme à la plupart de ses cours parla des gobelins et la torture dura 1 heure. Même pas besoin de prendre de notes, il nous rabâchait les mêmes dates tous les ans. Après cette heure assommante, je me rendis en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'une de mes matières préférées en compagnie des Gryffondors.

 **\- B-Bonjour tout l-le mon-monde…** fit le professeur Quirrell, **aujourd'hu-hui, nous all-allons voir les sorti-tilèges informu-mulés, que v-vous verrez plus en dé-détails l'année pro-prochaine…**

Après quelques minutes de théorie, on vint frapper à la porte. Minerva McGonagall entra gracieusement dans la salle. Le professeur Quirrell tenait dans ces mains un iguane et n'avait pas l'air très rassuré par la bête.

 **\- Excusez-moi de déranger votre cours Mr. Quirrell mais pourrais-je vous emprunter Dubois ?** demanda la Directrice des Gryffondors

 **\- B-Bien sûr !**

Olivier Dubois, qui se trouvait juste devant moi, après avoir lancé un bref regard inquiet à son meilleur ami Sean et suivit sa Directrice de maison. Le cours continua dans le calme et on embraya sur de la pratique, nous devions essayer de visualiser le sort dans notre tête, celui du Protego et de l'étendre autour de nous, quand le Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor revint, tout sourire.

 **\- J'aime pas ça du tout** soufflai-je à l'adresse de mon meilleur ami

 **\- De quoi ?** demanda celui-ci

 **\- Il revient en souriant, c'est mauvais signe !** grognai-je

 **\- Dis pas n'importe-quoi… Faut qu't'arrêtes de le regarder Di !** ricana Neal

 **\- T'es vraiment con** grommelai-je en recommençant mes sortilèges informulés

 **\- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais l'impression qu'il te plaît !** continua-t-il

 **\- Quoi ?** m'écriai-je devant toute la classe

 **\- Un pro-problème Miss Nott ?** demanda le professeur

 **\- Pas du tout, je m'excuse Monsieur !** fis-je agacée

A la fin de deux heures intensives, je laissais filer mon meilleur ami à la Grande Salle pour ranger mes affaires. Je sortis de la salle en traînant les pieds quand on m'accosta :

 **\- Alors, on dérange le cours ?** demanda Dubois

 **\- Ça te regarde ?** lui demandai-je

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu parlais de moi !** fit Olivier narquois

 **\- T'as bu ? Prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités** rétorquai-je

 **\- On en reparlera Nott !** déclara-t-il en s'éloignant

 **\- AH… Ces Gryffondors** soupirai-je lasse

Après un repas copieux, deux heures de Sortilèges et encore deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie, je me rendis à la Bibliothèque afin de commencer le premier devoir à rendre : 30 centimètres de parchemin sur la première guerre entre Gobelins et Sorciers. Au moment du dîner, je sentis que quelqu'un me fixer, j'étais avec Neal et Pénélope en train de parler du nouveau Nimbus, quand des yeux inquisiteurs me regardèrent. Je me retournais, intriguée et je remarquais un petit blond chez les Serpentards, juste à côté de mon frère.

 **\- Ça va Diana ?** demanda Pénélope

 **\- Vous savez qui est le petit blond chez les Serpentards ?** demandai-je

 **\- Je crois bien que c'est Drago Malefoy…** répondit la préfète

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Neal

 **\- Il me fixe depuis tout à l'heure que ça en deviendrait presque indécent** grognai-je

 **\- Tu dois te faire des idées…** **Il est beaucoup trop jeune** souffla mon ami

 **\- Mouais… Bref, je me disais que cette année, on devrait mettre les bouchées doubles pendant les entraînements ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant l'équipe de Gryffondor !** grommelai-je

 **\- Encore à cause de Dubois** soupira Neal

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda Pénélope

 **\- Elle est sûre qu'il va y avoir un truc dans l'équipe de Dubois, du genre mauvais signe pour nous…**

 **\- Pourquoi tu penses ça Di ?**

 **\- Il est revenu avec un sourire satisfait… Beaucoup trop content... Ça m'énerve !** soufflai-je

 **\- Tu te fais des idées, je te jure** répliqua encore une fois Neal

 **\- On verra au premier match, je vous aurais prévenu…** rétorquai-je en partant

Je pris la direction de ma Salle Commune pour respirer un peu mais tombais sur Daniela et Ruby qui parlaient maquillage alors je me dirigeais directement vers mon lit, lâchais un _Silencio_ et m'endormis.

Le lendemain, après un petit-déjeuner consistant, la journée de cours commença par une heure et demie de Métamorphose, l'une des matières où j'avais le plus de facilités. La capacité de McGonagall à se transformer en chat me plaisait beaucoup et il y a peu, j'avais décidé de tenter le coup comme on voyait avec plus de précision les Animagus en cinquième année. Cependant, une des choses que j'avais apprise quand j'avais éludé la question de devenir un Animagus, c'était qu'il était plus facile d'en devenir un si on connaissait déjà la forme de notre Patronus. Je me devais donc d'attendre que l'on aborde le sujet en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

La salle s'ouvrit et nous laissa entrer, la Directrice de Gryffondor, avec son élégance habituelle, nous demanda de nous placer en silence. Neal se plaça à côté d'un autre de ses amis de Serdaigle Ren Dylan et j'installai mes affaires sur une table au milieu de la salle.

 **\- Pour ce début d'année, nous allons nous attaquer à la partie la plus complexe, les Sortilèges de Disparition…** commença McGonagall quand la porte claqua, **Dubois, toujours en retard à ce que je vois, vous accordez donc cinq points en moins à Gryffondor ! Asseyez-vous à côté de Miss Nott !**

 **\- Désolé Madame…** souffla le Capitaine

Le lève-tard s'installa à côté de moi avec nonchalance, je vais avoir dû mal à suivre le cours, il est connu pour être une vraie pipelette. J'essayais donc d'occulter sa présence afin de me concentrer sur le cours de Métamorphose, tâche difficile en l'occurrence. Au bout de deux minutes un chuchotement se fit entendre à côté de moi.

 **\- Psssst Nott !** souffla mon voisin, ma seule réaction fut de me décaler encore plus de lui

Il dut se décourager car je n'entendis plus rien, seulement deux secondes plus tard un bout de papier arriva sur mon parchemin.

 **On m'évite ?**

Je me retournais pour croiser le visage plein de satisfaction d'Olivier, je levais un sourcil, blasée et répondis vite fait à sa note.

 _Impossible de t'éviter, t'es bien trop bruyant pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

 **T'as toujours pas trouvé la raison pour laquelle McGo m'a demandé ?**

 _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre ?_

 **Arrête de faire celle qui n'est pas intéressée, je sais que c'est faux !**

Je ne répondis rien à cette dernière pique, à quoi bon ? Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens, même si j'avoue que je voulais absolument savoir de quoi il en retournait ! Je continuais à suivre le cours avec assiduité mais le regard de mon voisin sur ma nuque me perturbait, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore, celui-là ? Faisant fi de cette fixette, je grattais de plus en plus vite avec ma plume mon parchemin, pour ne pas faire divaguer mon esprit vers d'autres pensées.

Après ce cours de Métamorphose, place à la Divination, à la base, cette discipline, ce n'est pas mon truc du tout : lire dans les cartes, les lignes d'une main, la boule de cristal, les feuilles de thé… Non merci quoi ! Mais, il y a un petit bout de temps, j'ai remarqué, enfin, Trelawney a remarqué, que j'avais un don pour ça. Si, si, je vous jure ! Et il m'arrive de faire des visions qui se produisent dans le futur ! Je grimpais vers la tour d'Astronomie et passais la lourde porte en bois. Le professeur n'étant pas là, je m'assis à l'une des tables en compagnie de Neal et Pénélope devant le bureau. Trelawney arriva en courant dans la salle au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, elle posa ses nombreuses feuilles sur son bureau et commença son cours.

 **\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la Divination par la tasse de thé… Tout le monde prend sa tasse, vous buvez le thé à l'intérieur, nous allons analyser votre futur avec les dépôts au fond… Très bien, vous analyserez celle de votre voisin !** déclara Trelawney en s'asseyant sur son bureau

Je pris la tasse de Pénélope, laissant la mienne à Neal et je regardais attentivement les dépôts. Je voyais bien que tout le monde prenait son livre pour comprendre, cependant, mon intuition quant à la Divination et au destin était toujours ma meilleure arme. Je remarquais d'abord une forme étrange mais celle que les pimbêches remarquaient souvent le plus dans ce cours, l'Amour. Je soupirais, moi qui pensais que Penny allait avoir une vie plus trépidante que ça… Je continuais quand même à analyser sa tasse, attendant que Trelawney passe pour confirmer mon hypothèse.

 **\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé Miss Nott ?** demanda-t-elle

 **\- Pénélope rencontrera son premier amour cette après-midi, professeur !** répondis-je en lui passant la tasse

 **\- C'est exact Miss, 5 points pour Serdaigle !** s'écria la professeur de Divination

 **\- Et vous Mister Barrymore, quelle est votre analyse ?**

 **\- Diana… Hum… Je n'ai pas vraiment compris sa tasse…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, je repasserais plus tard,** fit Trelawney, **Miss Deauclaire ?**

 **\- Un évènement imprévu… c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à comprendre !** soupira Pénélope

 **\- C'est déjà bien Miss !** fit la professeur

Elle repartit vers une autre table, nous laissant tous les trois, je décidais d'analyser moi-même ma propre tasse. Je la pris des mains de Neal et regardais attentivement à l'intérieur.

 **\- Alors Di, qu'est-ce que tu trouves ?** demanda Neal

 **\- Je… Je…** bégayai-je

 **\- Ça va Di ?** demanda Pénélope

 **\- La première forme, c'est pour le mariage, la deuxième signifie que ce sera forcé…** expliquai-je tremblante

 **\- Mais c'est pas possible !** s'exclama mon meilleur ami

 **\- Oh si…** soupirai-je

 **\- T'es sûr ?** murmura la préfète

 **\- Plus que sûr ! C'est bien le genre de mon père… Il me déteste !** grognai-je

 **\- Je suis désolée Di** soupira Penny **, ça se trouve tu t'es trompée** fit-elle pour me rassurer

 **\- Oh non… Ce n'est pas grave… Je trouverais un arrangement…** fis-je, essuyant une larme traîtresse de ma joue

Neal me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter à la sortie du cours, pour me remettre de mes émotions, je partis à la Bibliothèque, afin de finir mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, la salle était déjà pleine de monde, donc je dus m'asseoir près d'une première année de Gryffondor, toute mignonne, elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux marrons. Après avoir mis le point final à mon devoir, je la regardais attentivement, elle mâchouillait sa plume anxieuse.

 **\- Je m'appelle Diana Nott** , lui fis-je

 **\- Hermione Granger** me répondit-elle

 **\- C'est quelle discipline ?**

 **\- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal** soupira-t-elle

 **\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?** lui demandai-je

 **\- Je veux bien… C'est sur le sort dont on ne se remet pas** souffla la Gryffondor

 **\- Ah… Ce bon vieux sortilège… C'est combien de centimètres ?**

 **\- 20 centimètres** répondit Hermione

 **\- Très bien ! fis-je en lui souriant**

Je lui prodiguais pendant trente minutes à trouver la direction de son devoir, elle était vraiment gentille. Après quelques explications de ma part, je pris congé de la lionne et rejoignis mon meilleur ami dans la Grande Salle, où le babillage incessant des élèves fut d'autant plus cacophonique de part l'arrivée du courrier. Je parlais tranquillement avec Pénélope et Neal de ma rencontre avec Hermione dans la Bibliothèque quand un hibou grand duc se posa devant moi sévèrement.

\- **Dios mío** grommelai-je en essayant d'enlever la missive accrochée à la patte du hibou de mon père, **Django donne moi cette lettre** m'écriai-je alors que le concerné me mordillait les doigts jusqu'au sang

\- **T'es bonne pour aller faire un saut à l'infirmerie…** fit Pénélope

- **J'irais après les Potions, sinon je vais me faire incendier par Rogue** soupirai-je

\- **Vas-y maintenant, on essaiera de lui faire comprendre, et puis tu es une Serdaigle, ça devrait aller** déclara Neal en souriant tandis que je réussissais, finalement, à arracher de mon bourreau le parchemin onéreux de Nott Senior

Je pris la direction de l'infirmerie, espérant plus qu'autre chose qu'en ce début d'année scolaire, celle-ci soit vide, à mon grand désespoir. Plusieurs élèves se trouvaient à l'intérieur, oscillant entre la première et la troisième année, ça ne m'étonnait guère, les cours de Botanique, Potions, Métamorphose et Sortilèges étaient très peu appréciés par les maladroits de service. Pomfresh sourit en me voyant, il faut dire que je venais souvent faire un détour par l'infirmerie à l'occasion d'entraînements de Quidditch ou de matchs.

- **Mademoiselle Nott, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir mais ça me surprend que ce soit si tôt dans l'année !** fit Poppy Pomfresh

\- **Le hibou de mon père m'a mordu au sang…** soupirai-je en lui montrant mes doigts

\- **Je vais chercher ce qu'il me faut…** déclara l'infirmière en partant quelques secondes fouiller dans une armoire

Pomfresh désinfecta mes plaies grâce à la bave d'Acromantula mélangé avec des herbes aromatiques, elle appliqua un onguent et banda mes doigts puis me laissa partir, non sans me donner un mot pour le professeur Rogue. J'arrivais aux cachots avec seulement 5 minutes de retard, seulement, notre professeur, un homme grand, frigide ayant le teint blafard, les cheveux corbeaux et graisseux arrivant aux épaules, de sa voix doucereuse me rappela à l'ordre.

\- **Miss Nott, vous faites acte de présence finalement ?** demanda celui-ci impassible

- **Bonjour Professeur, je suis désolée pour mon retard et cela ne se réitérera pas, voici d'ailleurs un mot de l'infirmière pour justifier ces quelques minutes en dehors de votre cours** , fis-je sur le même ton, tendant les quelques phrases de Pomfresh vers le professeur de Potions

\- **Peu importe, mettez-vous à côté de Flint, vous l'aiderez peut-être à comprendre quelques rudiments de la noble matière que j'enseigne** continua Severus Rogue

Je partis à reculons vers le redoublant de Serpentard qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, génial… Celui-ci était une des personnes qui me dégoutait le plus, en effet, de par sa fonction de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, il était donc un adversaire redoutable mais aussi par rapport qu'il était réellement immonde, je ne blague pas ! Et qu'il était vraiment idiot, sot, irrémédiablement absurde, ignare et incompétent. En gros, c'était un boulet et je devais faire équipe avec lui ! Je m'installais avec réticence près du vert et argent et passais tout le cours énervée par mon voisin de table qui essayait de me déstabiliser étant l'une de ses concurrentes. Après ce calvaire intense, place à la Botanique, une matière que je partageais avec les rouge et or et aussi, l'une pour lesquelles je n'affectionnais pas trop, les plantes et moi, ça fait deux, voire trois. Je me mis en binôme avec Percy ou Perceval Weasley, le préfet de Gryffondor, il était très gentil et avait été mon partenaire l'an passé et tout s'était bien passé, mis à part la fois où je me suis brûlée au second degré ou encore celle où je me suis coupée avec une Mandragore teigneuse… Enfin bref, cette fin de journée fut plutôt sympa.

Le lendemain, j'eus Sortilèges, Métamorphose et l'après-midi, Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Pour cette dernière heure, nous devions nous occuper des Scrouts à pétards que les deuxièmes et troisièmes années avaient traumatisés et rendu complètement hystériques. Ces pauvres bêtes étaient insupportables et les élèves de Serpentard comme de Serdaigle étaient indignés de devoir accomplir cette tâche. Le Jeudi, après le cours de Sortilèges, je me dirigeais vers la classe d'Etude des Runes, une matière que j'appréciais, Bathsheba Babbling, notre professeur, était quelqu'un de compétent dans ce domaine et de très gentil avec ses élèves. Nous dûmes commencer la traduction d'un conte pour enfant afin de revoir les bases runiques. Après ce cours fort intéressant et un déjeuner bon à souhait, je suis allée en Botanique et en Potions où le chaudron que j'avais commencé à explosé à cause de Flint et j'écopais de 10 points en moins et d'un devoir en plus par Rogue alors qu'il savait très bien que la cause de cette explosion était Flint…

Le Vendredi arriva avec l'annonce du week-end, après la Métamorphose, l'Arithmancie, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et l'Etude des Moldus, nous étions enfin arrivés au bout de cette première semaine et l'arrivée du week-end signifiait Quidditch ! Le Dimanche matin, après avoir passé le Samedi à faire mes devoirs et à afficher les affiches des Sélections, à 10h commencèrent les Sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, pour les postes de poursuiveurs, attrapeur et gardien. Plusieurs personnes des autres maisons s'étaient assises dans les gradins pour regarder mais je n'en avais cure, mon objectif était de dénicher les trois petites perles dans la trentaine de personnes devant moi, les membres de l'équipe de l'année dernière, enfin, ce qu'il en restait étaient à côté de moi, Bradley Simon, un poursuiveur de 6ème année et Dylan Pick en 7ème année, l'autre batteur.

- **Bonjour à tous, si vous êtes ici c'est pour passer les Sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Si vous n'êtes pas là pour faire gagner notre maison et si c'est seulement pour la notoriété et que vous ne savez pas voler correctement, vous pouvez partir de suite ! Les autres, j'aimerais que pour ceux qui veulent prendre le poste de poursuiveurs, venez à ma droite, celui de gardien, c'est à ma gauche et pour le poste d'attrapeur, au milieu ! Bien…** fis-je quand tous les Serdaigles furent à leur place, je remarquais quand même que quelques-uns étaient partis, **nous allons commencer par les poursuiveurs… On va faire plusieurs « épreuves »** commençai-je à expliquer, **tout d'abord vous devrez voler le plus vite possible avec un Souaffle dans la main, puis le deuxième exercice sera d'éviter les cognards que Dylan et moi-même allons vous lancer et attention, on ira fort dés le début mais aussi de prévoir les coups que Bradley va vous faire pour prendre le Souaffle ! Ensuite, je veux vous voir tirer… ou plutôt, je veux savoir si vous savez viser car les techniques pour ne pas que le gardien vous arrête, on peut vous les apprendre, Dylan jouera le gardien !**

J'étudiais avec attention les positions de chaque joueur, éliminant dés la première épreuve certains élèves, ils n'arrivaient même pas à garder le Souaffle tout en allant rapidement jusqu'aux anneaux. Certains se débrouillèrent bien pour viser cependant ils perdaient trop facilement le Souaffle à la moindre attaque, ils étaient donc hors de la course. Un jeune garçon de quatrième année se démarqua du lot, Roger Davies et une jeune fille de troisième année, Nina Pick, la sœur de Dylan.

\- **Pour les gardiens, comme vous êtes peu, ça ira vite, donc… Je veux que vous essayez d'arrêter les tirs de Bradley, Dylan et moi-même, ça peut vous paraître simple, cependant il vous faudra être habile et bon observateur, ce n'est pas parce-que vous avez arrêté plus de tirs qu'un autre que vous serez choisi !** déclarai-je

Le gardien fut le poste difficile à donner, ils n'étaient pas vraiment bons les uns comme les autres, quand l'un arrêtait un tir simple, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter celui d'une feinte et l'inverse pour un autre. Je commençais à soupirer quand quelqu'un arriva en criant :

- **Je veux essayer ! Est-ce que je peux encore le faire ?**

\- **Neal ?** fis-je avec incompréhension en voyant mon meilleur ami

\- **Ouais…** répondit-il gêné

\- **Vas-y** lui dis-je

\- **Merci Di** déclara Neal en prenant son balai en se dirigeant vers les anneaux

Finalement le gardien fut facile à déterminer et pour le poste d'attrapeur, ce fut comme une évidence, Cho Chang, une deuxième année allait vite et était très observatrice ainsi que réellement déterminée, elle réduisit facilement ses autres concurrents à zéro en attrapant tout le temps le vif d'or.

- **Alors, je vous remercie tous pour votre gentillesse et votre dévouement pour notre Maison, je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas la chance d'être pris, vous pourrez toujours essayer l'année prochaine ! Maintenant, place aux résultats, au poste d'attrapeur, Cho Chang, au poste de gardien Neal Barrymore, pour les poursuiveurs, Roger Davies et Nina Pick ! Bravo à vous ! Maintenant, j'aimerais quand même dire avant que tout le monde ne parte qu'un remplaçant a été choisi au cas où,** grimaçai-je, **ce remplaçant est Daniel Chambers ! Merci à tous, réellement et venez nous supporter à notre premier match qui sera contre Poufsouffle !** finis-je en souriant

Je partis du terrain, non sans féliciter mes nouvelles recrues et en partageant plusieurs piques avec Dylan, un amour ce gars. En me rendant à la Salle Commune, plusieurs personnes me coincèrent dans un coin du couloir. C'était trois filles qui avaient essayé d'entrer dans l'équipe.

\- **C'est du favoritisme !** hurla l'une d'elle

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler…** soufflai-je ébahie

\- **Pick et Barrymore ont été choisis car ils sont respectivement vos amis ou encore la sœur de Dylan !** s'écria une autre

\- **Vous êtes complètement fêlées ma parole !** grognai-je, **ils ont été choisis parce qu'il sont meilleurs que vous, pauvres filles en chaleur qui ne veulent que la popularité ! Toi Gordon, tu ne savais pas voler correctement avec un Souaffle dans la main, toi Dwight, tu n'as même pas réussi à attraper le vif d'or ne serait-ce qu'une fois et toi Morris, tu avais trop peur d'attraper le Souaffle car tu allais te casser un ongle !** répliquai-je

Je partis après cela, elles m'avaient énervé ces pétasses ! Je piétinais le sol de mes bottes style rangers noires, les mains dans les poches de mon jean déchiré en arrivant dans la Tour de Serdaigle. _Quelle semaine !_

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Sachez que le prochain sera un peu plus sombre !_**

 ** _E._**


	3. Chapitre II

**Salut tout le monde, je vous retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review positive ou négative !**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent des précisions quant à la publication de mes chapitres, je vous réfère au Prologue où j'explique tout avant !**

 **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire, ou je l'ai fait mais trèèèès rapidement !**

 **Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

 **E.**

 **Disclaimer : ** Tous les personnages (ou presque) et l'univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

 **Septembre ou la lettre**

Septembre était le mois témoin, là où les amitiés se créaient, se déliaient, là où les ennemis se rencontraient, où les rancœurs se faisaient, là où le temps se délitait petit à petit, là où tout changeait pour commencer l'année Poudlarienne, là où se déterminait le reste de ton année. Septembre était le mois que je détestais pour maintes raisons, mais surtout pour avoir été le mois de la mort de ma mère, le 20 pour être exact, et ça tombait un vendredi cette année.

Le jeudi soir, la veille de l'anniversaire de sa mort, l'entraînement de Quidditch fut plutôt rude, j'étais à fleur de peau et me perdais dans mes pensées plusieurs fois, ce qui donna un résultat désastreux pendant l'entraînement.

 **\- Brad' j'aimerais que tu apprennes à Nina et Roger la feinte de Porskoff, elle est plutôt pas mal pour le match contre les Poufsouffles** dis-je à mon poursuiveur

 **\- Pas** **d'problème Cap'taine !** fit-il en souriant

 **\- Neal, il faut perfectionner ton Double Huit, il est trop brouillon pour l'instant, Dylan, on va s'entraîner à la Défense en double batte… Ah et si tu as le temps, Neal, il faut que tu commences l'apprentissage de l'Etoile de mer, elle n'est pas souvent utilisée et est très performante surtout lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas** continuai-je en me mordant la lèvre

 **\- Tu retrouveras mes restes aux quatre coins du terrain** plaisanta Neal

 **\- Y a pas intérêt Barrymore** grognai-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule

 **\- Et moi ?** demanda la jeune Chang

 **\- Enfin, Cho, j'aimerais que tu essayes de t'entraîner sur la feinte défensive de Wronski, je sais qu'elle est plutôt compliquée sachant que tu n'es qu'en deuxième année mais elle marche bien contre les autres poursuiveurs** dis-je à la petite asiatique qui acquiesça à mes paroles, **bon, c'est parti, au travail !** m'écriai-je en commençant à élever mon balai dans les airs avec Dylan

Bradley libéra les trois balles de leur socle, les cognards commencèrent à voler dans tous les sens. Je lançais un regard entendu à Dylan et nous fonçâmes sur le premier cognard qui se rendait dans notre direction.

 **\- 1, 2… 3 !** criai-je à mon coéquipier

Nous frappâmes le cognard en même temps afin de provoquer une attaque plus vigoureuse, celui-ci partit à une vitesse fulgurante vers le point précis que nous avions choisi, l'anneau du milieu de l'autre côté du terrain.

 **\- Pas mal Pick, mais il était trop mou** déclarai-je à mon partenaire

 **\- On recommence Di** fit ce dernier

On continua notre technique quelques instants, répétant encore et encore le même mouvement. Je perdis vite le fil de mes pensées et ne remarquais même pas si le cognard était à la bonne portée.

 **\- 1, 2, 3…** hurla Dylan

Je sursautais en l'entendant prononcer ces mots, me décalant vers lui, je ne vis pas la batte de mon batteur se diriger dangereusement vers moi, la seule chose dont je me rappelle ? Le sol et les cris autour de moi.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et le blanc de la pièce m'aveugla. Petit à petit ma vision se clarifia et je pus voir que je me tenais dans un lit blanc entourée par une table de chevet, dessus se trouvait des médicaments et un verre d'eau ainsi que des rideaux séparant tous les autres lits entre eux. Je commençais à m'asseoir sur les draps blancs, cependant un mal de tête incroyable me vrilla le crâne, c'était comme si des pendules étaient dans ma tête et que des milliers de tic tac résonnaient. Je me recouchais aussitôt et toussais à cause de ma gorge sèche.

 **\- Mademoiselle Nott** s'exclama Poppy Pomfresh

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?** demandai-je avec une voix rauque

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais vous vous êtes pris la batte de Monsieur Pick dans la tête** ronchonna l'infirmière, **ce sport est vraiment trop violent !**

 **\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?**

 **\- Ils vous ont amené ici vers 18h donc vous avez dormi 3 heures…** soupira-t-elle, **vos coéquipiers avaient l'air très inquiets !**

 **\- Je peux partir ?** demandai-je en faisant un regard de chien battu

 **\- Non !** s'écria-t-elle, **je vais vous donner une potion pour la douleur et vous pourrez retourner dans votre dortoir dans une heure, et on ne proteste pas sinon je vous garde jusqu'à demain matin !**

Je grommelais un peu après cette nouvelle, Pomfresh m'apporta une potion absolument immonde à boire et j'attendis qu'elle fasse effet avant de partir. Finalement, je dus attendre deux heures avant de sortir de l'infirmerie et je dus me dépêcher de courir à la Salle Commune sans me faire voir car le couvre-feu était passé depuis 1h30 pour les cinquièmes années.

Arrivée à la Salle Commune, je constatais derechef que toute l'équipe de Quidditch ainsi que Neal et Pénélope étaient là, ils se précipitèrent tous sur moi me donnant le tournis.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas censés être dans vos dortoirs** marmonnai-je

 **\- On voulait voir si tu allais bien** s'écria Cho **, tu as vraiment inquiété tout le monde**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va** soufflai-je en la prenant dans mes bras quelques instants, **allez dormir maintenant Cho, Roger et Nina, sinon vous allez vraiment être fatigués demain** continuai-je en souriant

 **\- Bonne nuit Cap'taine !** fit Nina en reprenant l'expression fétiche de Bradley en partant à la suite des deux autres

 **\- Je suis désolé Diana** soupira Dylan

 **\- C'est pas ta faute, j'étais perturbée par autre chose** grimaçai-je

 **\- J'aurais dû faire attention à ce que je faisais !** grogna le batteur

 **\- Mais non** fis-je en lui prenant l'épaule affectueusement **, je te jure que c'est de ma faute ! J'ai quelques soucis en tête et c'était mon devoir de Capitaine de les oublier pour m'entraîner** continuai-je

 **\- En tout cas Cap' t'as la tête dure** ricana Bradley

 **\- T'as encore mal ?** demanda Pénélope

 **\- Je suis un peu sonnée mais ça va !** dis-je

 **\- Va dormir Di** fit Neal en me prenant dans ses bras

 **\- J'en ai besoin, ouais…** soupirai-je en baillant

Je commençais à partir vers mon dortoir, Pénélope devant moi quand on m'attrapa la main. Je me retournais et je fus surprise de voir Dylan me prendre dans ses bras, il me murmura un « _désolé_ » et partis juste après, laissant une odeur de balai, de mandarine sanguine, de menthe poivrée et de cannelle flotter dans l'air. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre, interdite pendant quelques secondes et continuais mon chemin vers mon lit sur lequel je m'écrasais et m'endormis sans me changer.

Le lendemain fut désastreux, je me réveillais dans le brouillard et même la douche ne réussit pas à enlever cette quasi imperturbabilité que j'avais. Je marchais sans regarder où je mettais les pieds, je me cognais d'ailleurs à plusieurs personnes et réussis même à tremper ma tartine dans mon jus de citrouille au petit-déjeuner. Le cours de Métamorphose fut une bénédiction car je me retrouvais à côté de Neal et nous commençâmes la pratique, étant un exercice ardu, je dus me concentrer et c'était ça que je voulais, occulter cette date maudite. En Arithmancie, ce fut pareil, le tableau de nombres que nous présenta Septima Vector était très compliqué pour ce mois de Septembre, à quelques semaines de la rentrée, je tâchais donc de me focaliser sur cette discipline.

La catastrophe arriva au déjeuner, comme la matinée s'était bien passée, j'avais baissé ma garde et réussis à parler poliment quand c'était nécessaire, cependant, mon problème se pointa avec le hibou de mon père. Pour une fois, il ne me fit aucun mal, comme si il savait que ce que j'allais recevoir me minerait et ce fut le cas. Je détachais avec méfiance la missive de la patte de Django et regardais avec appréhension la lettre, je déglutis difficilement avant de briser le sceau qui la maintenait, je parcourais des yeux mon courrier rapidement.

 **\- NON** m'écriai-je faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers moi

 **\- Ça va Di ?** demanda Neal inquiet

Je lui tendis ma lettre, blanche comme un linge et le regardais lire celle-ci, il palissait au fil de sa lecture puis la passa à Pénélope qui la lut à haute voix.

 _Théodora,_

 _J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que pour le bien de notre famille et de nos affaires, tu te marieras à la fin de ta septième année avec un Serpentard, un bon parti, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il sera bientôt très important et son avenir est déjà tout tracé, c'est quelqu'un de confiance et je suis sûr que tu feras au mieux pour rendre à la famille Nott sa gloire passée. Le jeune homme que tu épouseras fait parti de la bonne famille des Pucey, Adrian Pucey plus précisément._

 _Mes plus sincères salutations,_

 _Nott Senior_

 **\- Comment peut-il te faire ça ?** s'écria Neal en passant un bras autour de mes épaules

 **\- Il ne m'a jamais aimé** grognai-je, **je suis l'échec cuisant, celle qui ne lui ressemble en aucun point !**

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée Diana** murmura Pénélope

 **\- Il est vraiment vicieux… T'envoyer ça aujourd'hui…** grommela mon meilleur ami

 **\- On ne peut rien y faire** hoquetai-je essayant de retenir mes larmes tant bien que mal

 **\- T'es sûr que tu ne peux pas refuser ?** demanda Penny

 **\- Non… J'ai cherché un moyen après le cours de Divination de la première semaine mais je n'ai rien trouvé !** rétorquai-je

 **\- J…** commença Neal

Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase que je courais déjà vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde au deuxième étage pour laisser échapper des torrents de larmes, je savais que personne ne viendrait me chercher ici. Je devais rester forte face aux autres, ne pas montrer mes faiblesses sinon on allait s'en servir contre moi, sur un terrain de Quidditch comme dans un cours de Potions, rester forte, mettre une palissade entre le monde extérieur et moi.

 **\- Toi aussi tu reçois des moqueries incessantes ?** demanda la voix nasillarde de Mimi Geignarde

 **\- Pas exactement** répondis-je à l'ectoplasme en essayant d'occulter sa présence

 **\- Je sais très bien ce que sait, je l'ai vécu avec Olive Hornby, cette petite idiote me critiquait sans cesse et c'est à cause d'elle que je me suis retrouvée dans cette position** continua le fantôme en pleurant, inondant petit à petit le sol

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée** fis-je en reniflant, **je crois que je vais partir…**

Mimi ne m'entendit même pas m'en aller tellement les larmes coulaient à flot alors j'effaçai les traces sous mes yeux rapidement avant de partir sans regarder vers ma salle commune pour aller chercher mes affaires pour mes prochains cours. Après ce contretemps, je rejoignis la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où toutes les tables avaient été enlevées pour les travaux pratiques.

 **\- Au-aujourd'hui nous allons f-faire des du…els avec les s-sorts informu-mulés, l'ord-dre de p-p-passage est af-f-fiché au tableau !** déclara Quirrell en touchant nerveusement sa tête enrubannée

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieur à cette annonce, ce n'était pas un problème en soi de pratiquer les sortilèges informulés en duels, j'étais constante et ma moyenne dans ce cours était de O depuis ma première année, cependant, je n'aimais pas attaquer les gens, quelque part, ça me terrorisait. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à combattre contre Neal ou encore Pénélope pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pourrais pas, à cause de notre amitié. Je soupirais en attendant que la cacophonie qui résonnait dans la salle se taise et regardais avec attention avec qui j'allais me retrouver après que le gros des élèves se soit arrêté de boucher la vue des noms.

 **Neal Barrymore (Serdaigle)...Sean Barnes (Gryffondor)**

 **Pénélope Deauclaire (Serdaigle)...Percy Weasley (Gryffondor)**

 **Daniela Cartwell (Serdaigle)...Ruby Linley (Serdaigle)**

 **Luke Adams (Gryffondor)...Keira Artwell (Gryffondor)**

 **Théodora Nott (Serdaigle)...Olivier Dubois (Gryffondor)**

 **…**

 **…**

A la mention de Daniela et Ruby, je ricanais, elles n'allaient pas se donner à fond ces pimbêches, après tout elles étaient amies. Je soufflais de soulagement en voyant Neal et Penny avec d'autres élèves et grimaçais devant le nom d'Olivier Dubois. J'attendis que les autres binômes se confrontent, étudiant leurs postures et les sorts qu'ils arrivaient à jeter en informulés puis mon tour arriva, enfin. Je m'approchais du milieu de la salle, le Gryffondor en face de moi et quand Quirrell nous fit signe de commencer, je commençais d'abord à lancer un Protego autour de moi, visualisant un mur opaque m'entourer. Puis je frappais, fort, dés le début, lançant un bloque-jambe qui le surprit, il ne s'y attendait pas, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué ma défense et quand il voulut attaquer son sort ricocha sur l'invisible muraille se dressant fièrement devant lui. J'agitais ma baguette vers la sienne dans un signe trompeur et enchaînais plusieurs sorts au niveau de ses jambes afin de le faire tomber par terre après, rien de plus qu'un simple expelliarmus afin de récupérer sa baguette et j'ai gagné.

Je lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se redresser, pour laisser la place aux autres élèves, il la prit et je l'aidais à se relever.

 **\- Bien joué** me dit-il

 **\- T'étais facile à battre** rétorquai-je en reniflant

 **\- Fais pas ta fille hautaine** répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel

 **\- Idiot** fis-je en lui donnant un coup de poing à l'épaule

 **\- J'ai une question…** murmura-t-il au bout de quelques secondes

 **\- Vas-y** répliquai-je

 **\- Hum… Pourquoi tu as hurlé ce matin ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas hurlé** m'écriai-je sur un ton condescendant

 **\- Si tu le dis… Va falloir revoir ta définition du mot hurler car c'est bien ce que tu as fait !**

 **\- Sombre crétin** marmonnai-je en partant rejoindre mes amis

Je l'entendis ricaner dans mon dos, il m'énervait royalement celui-là, après avoir rangé mes affaires dans mon sac, je me rendis à mon cours d'Etudes des moldus avec joie et allégresse, bref, tout ce que je ne suis pas. Je m'affalais bruyamment à côté de Aiden Summerby, le Gardien de l'équipe de Poufsouffle et on parla balais pendant les deux heures complètes. Après cette journée de cours harassante, je me dirigeais vers le parc où m'attendait Théodore, mon petit frère de 11 ans. J'inspectais son visage en marchant vers lui. Il avait pour habitude de cacher ses émotions et de montrer un visage impassible constamment. Je m'approchais de lui et le prit dans mes bras, personne ne nous regardait et il fondit en larmes sur mon épaule.

 **\- Tout va bien se passer Théo** murmurai-je en caressant ses cheveux bruns

 **\- J-Je ne veux pas finir comme lui…** sanglota Théodore

 **\- Ça va aller chéri, tu sais bien que je l'en empêcherais, tu as juste à faire semblant pendant un petit moment et je trouverais un moyen de t'éloigner de lui** continuai-je en lui embrassant le front

 **\- Di…**

 **\- Je t'aime minus, n'oublie jamais ça, je ferais n'importe-quoi pour toi…**

 **\- Moi aussi Di…**

 **\- Fais attention à tes fréquentations, gamin, sinon je serais obligée de devoir leur faire comprendre qu'on ne doit pas vouloir devenir Mangemort !** fis-je en riant et en étreignant une dernière fois Théodore avant de commencer à partir

 **\- Diana** s'écria-t-il quand je me trouvais près de la porte, je me retournais

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Théo ?** demandai-je inquiète

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a envoyé ?**

 **\- J-Je… Ne pense pas à ça amour, je trouverais une solution** fis-je en lui accordant un sourire factice et m'échappant d'un pas rapide vers un endroit secret que j'avais trouvé quelques années plus tôt

Je grimpais avec précipitation dans les escaliers et courrais vers le septième étage. En face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et des trolls et passe trois fois devant le mur en me répétant inlassablement bibliothèque sur les coutumes Sangs-Purs. Je paraissais hystérique en remarquant que la Salle sur Demande ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, les mains tremblantes je m'appuyais sur le mur attendis quelques secondes pour me calmer. Mon frère, même à onze ans était assez intelligent pour comprendre la teneur de la frayeur que j'avais eu le matin même, je ne devais pas l'effrayer lui aussi outre mesure.

 **\- Diana ?** demanda une voix plus loin

 **\- Je suis là** murmurai-je

 **\- Tu m'as fait peur Di…** soupira Neal Barrymore en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, la berçant, **je sais que ça fait mal Diana, je ne peux peut-être pas ressentir la même chose que toi mais je suis là pour toi…**

Je soupirais dans l'étau de ses bras, heureusement qu'il était là à chaque fois que j'allais mal. On partit finalement manger dans les cuisines avant de rejoindre notre Salle Commune afin de discuter tout les deux. Je me couchais tôt afin de pouvoir profiter de la salle de bain ainsi que pour m'endormir avant que les autres filles du dortoir ne viennent.

Je passais mon week-end entier enfermée dans la Bibliothèque à lire des tonnes de livres poussiéreux pour la plupart et même jamais ouverts par des élèves afin de trouver une solution sur le mariage arrangé. Neal m'aida tant bien que mal à chercher les livres adéquats mais aucune explications, aucun témoignages ne parlait d'une révocation concernant un mariage Sang Pur, je commençais à désespérer. Je fermais une vieille édition d'un journal avec véhémence quand une page arrachée voleta dans l'air, je l'attrapais et lus : **Article 47. Nouvelle loi sur le mariage arrangé : Les Sangs Purs se décident enfin à réagir.**

 **\- Neal ! Je pense avoir trouvé quelque-chose !** m'écriai-je faisant grincer les dents de Mme. Pince

Mon meilleur ami se rua derrière moi afin de pouvoir lire par-dessus mon épaule.

 _Le 25 Février 1974 a eu lieu une réunion entre familles Sang Pur suite à plusieurs meurtres au sein de couples fraîchement mariés par arrangement entre familles._

 _En effet, plus de 20 meurtres ont été dénombrés dans tout le Royaume-Uni, même si de nombreux cas subsistent encore sans pour autant être signalés, le Ministère de la Magie a demandé à ce qu'une réunion soit ouverte afin de limiter ces homicides._

 _Au bout de moult heures d'acharnement et de mécontentement où les familles hauts placés et les plus hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère essayaient de trouver un terrain d'entente, une nouvelle mesure en a résulté. A partir d'aujourd'hui si lors d'un accord de mariage arrangé, l'un des partis prouve et atteste de son amour pour une autre personne que celui ou celle à laquelle il est promis (ou promise) alors il n'y a plus d'accord qui tienne entre les deux familles._

 _Cette mesure n'a tout de même pas arrêté les mariages forcés, cependant, il nous faut espérer que les tueries conjugales cesseront pour les sorciers de Sang Pur._

 _Ewan Jenkins_

 **\- Tu as ta solution** souffla Neal

 **\- Tu rigoles ? Je n'ai aucune chance de tomber amoureuse d'un autre gars** ! rétorquai-je rageusement tapant mon poing sur la table

 **\- Tu n'en sais rien...** soupira le jeune homme quelque peu exténué par ces recherches

 **\- J'ai encore plus ou moins trois ans pour me trouver quelqu'un d'autre** grimaçai-je

 **\- Opération Trouver Un Petit-Ami D'Urgence à Diana Pour Echapper Aux Sangs Purs lancée !** fit le brun

 **\- Tu pouvais pas trouver un autre nom ?** demandai-je

 **\- On peut raccourcir par Opération TUPADUDPEASP…. Ah non… c'est encore trop long…**

 **\- Quel imbécile tu es…** soupirai-je ostensiblement en essayant de cacher un sourire

 **\- Opération Libérer Diana de la Sangsue ou Opération LDS ! C'est mieux, non ?** demanda Neal, me faisant rire

Pour seule réponse je levais les yeux au ciel, il réussissait toujours à me redonner le sourire. On passa la fin de journée dehors à flâner dans le parc, on avait bien le droit à un peu de répit après ces recherches éprouvantes !

Je réussis à caser un entraînement le lundi soir afin de me défouler un peu, peu de mes joueurs purent y participer, je les avais prévenu trop tard mais je m'y attendais. Il n'y avait que Dylan, Bradley, Roger, Neal et moi. Je laissais mes poursuiveurs s'occuper de leur entraînement, Brad' avait l'habitude et était le mieux placé pour coacher l'un de nos petits nouveaux, quand à Neal, je lui expliquais les points qu'il devait revoir et la méthode à appliquer pour améliorer sa vitesse. Puis je me dirigeais vers mon partenaire de batte pour m'entraîner.

 **\- On refait comme jeudi !** déclarai-je en m'avançant vers lui

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord !** grommela-t-il

 **\- Il ne se passera rien Pick !** rétorquai-je

 **\- Tu ne peux pas en être sûre Diana, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…**

 **\- Il y avait une raison pour que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie, c'est fini maintenant** soupirai-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux

 **\- On continue la Défense à double battes mais au moindre problème je t'interdis de la refaire un jour !** soupira mon coéquipier

 **\- Pas de quoi t'inquiéter Dylan… Et puis tu es là pour me protéger** souris-je

 **\- La dernière fois…** commença-t-il

 **\- La dernière fois tu ne pouvais pas savoir, maintenant tu feras attention alors ce n'est pas grave ! Allez, on y va !**

On vola pendant deux heures, au bout d'une heure Roger nous quitta pour travailler sur ses leçons. Ce fut le tour de Neal et Bradley de nous quitter une demie heure plus tard, nous laissant Dylan et moi tout les deux. On continua à s'entraîner pendant près de quinze minutes puis on alla se changer.

 **\- Diana !** cria Dylan à travers la porte qui séparait le vestiaire des garçons à celui des filles

 **\- Quoi ?** hurlai-je à mon tour

 **\- Tu peux venir s'te plaît !**

 **\- J'arrive** rétorquai-je en ouvrant la porte

 **\- Mon équipement est coincé** grimaça le septième année

 **\- Comment t'as fait ?** demandai-je en soupirant

 **\- Je sais pas…** répondit mon batteur

Je l'aidais à enlever sa tenue et bloquais brusquement en le voyant torse nu. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieur en admirant ses abdominaux, _pas mal le Dylan_.

 **\- Je rêve ou t'es en train de me mater ?** rigola ce dernier

 **\- N'importe-quoi** répliquai-je en rougissant et en le tapant au niveau du ventre

 **\- Eh !** s'écria ce dernier

Il attrapa mes poignets avec sa main gauche et me colla contre un mur. Il était grand et me surplombais, mes bras étant coincés au-dessus de ma tête, je levais mon visage afin de croiser ses yeux. Sa main droite était contre le mur, m'encerclant.

 **\- J-Je…** commençai-je en admirant son visage

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'embrassa. Mes lèvres répondirent aux siennes et il rapprocha son corps du mien, il libéra mes bras et je pus fourrager dans ses cheveux bruns. C'était une sensation merveilleuse. Au bout de quelques secondes, on dut s'arrêter, ayant besoin de respirer. Je croisais son regard et m'attardais sur ses yeux qui étaient passés de rieurs à sérieux, je caressais pendant quelques secondes sa joue du dos de la main.

 **\- Je t'aime beaucoup Di…** souffla le brun avant de partir des vestiaires après avoir enfilé rapidement son haut

 **\- Fichtre** murmurai-je en touchant mes lèvres

Je rejoignis la Grande Salle où m'attendait mon meilleur ami et Pénélope, ils me fixèrent quelques instants interrogateurs. Je me posais à côté de Neal afin de ne pas croiser son regard. Je savais que si je me retrouvais en face de lui, il réussirait à comprendre.

 **\- Alors cette fin d'entraînement ?** demanda Neal

 **\- Ça va** répondis-je évasive sentant mes joues rougirent à cette question

Le dîner se passa calmement même si je sentais que Neal n'allait pas en rester là, il me connaissait trop bien pour me laisser m'en tirer comme ça. Je le voyais déjà me retenir dans la Salle Commune et nous échapper vers le coin près de la fenêtre. Ça ne loupa pas. Après avoir répondu à l'énigme il me tira par la manche jusqu'à la banquette et me regarda de ses immenses yeux bleus.

 **\- Il ne s'est rien passé !** m'écriai-je

 **\- Je n'ai encore rien dit !** soupira mon meilleur ami

 **\- Je te connais Barrymore !** rétorquai-je

 **\- Le fait que tu m'agresses comme ça me prouve qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Dylan** répliqua-t-il avec un sourire conquérant

 **\- Je ne te dirais rien** grimaçai-je

 **\- Pas besoin, ça se voit comme la barbe de Dumbledore** ricana le brun

 **\- C'est vrai ?** m'alarmai-je

 **\- Les joues rougies et ta main sur tes lèvres quand tu es arrivée à la table** répondit Neal

 **\- Par le slip de Merlin…** grommelai-je

 **\- Bon, j'ai pas besoin que tu me racontes mais si t'as un problème pour quoi que ce soit je suis là, et si tu veux parler, vas voir Pénélope, c'est pas que je veux pas mais les discussions de filles c'est pas mon truc !** déclara-t-il en rigolant

Il me fit un baiser sur le front et partis à son dortoir, se retournant une dernière fois pour me faire un clin d'œil quand Dylan passa la porte. _Quel numéro celui-là_ pensais-je en secouant la tête. Je rougis en voyant mon batteur avançait vers moi et balançais ma tête de façon à être cachée par mes cheveux. Il se planta devant moi, me regarda, s'assit à la place qu'avait Neal avant de partir et enleva mes mèches blondes de devant mon visage pour pouvoir me voir complètement. Tout le monde nous regardait, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne nous avaient jamais vu parler ensemble dans la Salle Commune, cependant, ils ne nous avaient jamais vu si proches, les lèvres du septième année se dirigeant lentement vers les miennes. Oh oh… Choc frontal dans 3, 2, 1… Flûte alors ! Sa bouche rencontra la mienne et même si au début je fus réticente, j'appréciais ce contact et intensifiais le baiser. Après tout, j'ai bien le droit de profiter ! J'ai quinze ans, pas 35 bordel ! J'entendis quelques personnes siffler, sûrement des amis à Dylan et m'arrachais à contrecœur de ce dernier en soupirant.

 **\- Vous pouvez pas la fermer** grommela le brun à ses copains avant que je ne le fasse

 **\- C'est qu'il est susceptible Pick !** ricana Alex, son meilleur ami

 **\- Dégagez** grognai-je à leur attention

 **\- Ouuh mais la petite blonde** **sait se défendre !** continua Cameron un autre de ses amis

 **\- Et elle sait très bien se servir d'une** **batte alors si j'étais vous je partirais !** rétorquai-je

Ils rigolèrent en partant vers leur dortoir, nous laissant seuls. Le frère de Nina paraissait gêné et se gratta la nuque en signe d'angoisse, ce que je trouvais complètement craquant.

 **\- Je suis désolé, ils me font vraiment passer pour le pire des imbéciles…** soupira-t-il

 **\- N'importe-quoi** répliquai-je en lui caressant la joue, **ce sont eux les imbéciles, ils n'ont qu'à se trouver une copine !** souris-je

 **\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes d'être la mienne ?** demanda mon beau brun

 **\- Laisse moi réfléchir** répondis-je

Je me reculais légèrement en faisant mine d'être en grande réflexion, le laissant légèrement perdu et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, je m'accrochais à son cou pour l'embrasser.

 **\- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?**

* * *

 _Si vous trouvez que ça va vite entre Dylan et Diana, sachez qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, ils font parti de la même équipe de Quidditch depuis plusieurs années déjà !_

 _Si vous n'avez pas remarqué, sachez que j'aime donner des histoires légèrement dramatiques à mes personnages..._

 **Troisième chapitre - espionnage, vengeance, Epouvantard, bal d'Halloween !**

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _E._


	4. Chapitre III

**Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais c'est une année très chargée pour moi et c'est même pas encore le pire qui est passé alors pour dire, j'ai vraiment pas le temps ! J'ai aussi beaucoup de travail pendant les vacances et je ne suis pas chez moi donc sans connexion internet à partir de samedi jusqu'à la fin des vacances, bref...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'aime bien le début, j'avoue !**

 **Bonne Lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait plaisir !**

 **E.**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages pour la plupart et l'Univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

Octobre ou comment être présentable

Une baguette se trouvait sur ma tempe et plusieurs paires d'yeux me regardaient avec incompréhension. J'étais pourtant habillée normalement, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi perturbés !

 **\- Nott ?**

Ah si… Peut-être que je savais…

Mercredi au soir

J'étais installée confortablement dans les bras de mon petit-ami sur l'un des canapés de la Salle Commune quand se pointèrent Cho, Nina et Roger en trombe devant moi. Les pauvres, ils étaient carrément essoufflés, leurs joues étaient rouges et des feuilles étaient coincées dans leurs cheveux. Je grimaçais légèrement à cette vue, j'étais bien moi avant qu'ils arrivent… Je me redressais un peu et levais un sourcil, attendant qu'ils s'expliquent sur leur état.

 **\- On a…** commença Roger

 **\- Voulu…** continua Cho

 **\- Espionner…** fit Nina

 **\- Les Gryf…** reprit mon attrapeur

 **\- Fondors…** finit mon poursuiveur

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demandai-je en croisant les bras

 **\- Ils nous ont vu et ils nous ont couru après…** répondit Cho

 **\- Mais quelle bande d'imbéciles vous faites** grognai-je

 **\- Ils nous énervaient à passer devant nous en ricanant qu'ils avaient une arme secrète…** soupira la sœur de Dylan

 **\- Il fallait m'en parler !** m'écriai-je, **ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas, c'est d'ailleurs une très bonne action que vous avez voulu faire mais…** continuai-je en voyant leur mine réjouie, **c'est moi qui aurait dû y aller ! Et c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui irais les espionner à leur entraînement vendredi !**

 **\- D'accord** répondirent mes trois joueurs

 **\- Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! Vous ferez ça quand vous serez plus grands et que vous comprendrez l'art de se cacher correctement** **!** déclarai-je en les regardant monter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs

 **\- T'es sévère dis donc…** souffla dans mon cou Dylan

 **\- Je les aime bien, je ne veux pas qu'ils commencent déjà à avoir des retenues** grommelai-je en me lovant contre son torse le faisant rire

J'eus donc la tâche ardue d'espionner les rouges et ors pendant leur entraînement de Quidditch, la stratégie que j'avais mis en place pour y arriver sans incident et ainsi ne pas provoquer de « guerre » entre maisons était sans le moindre doute infaillible, d'après moi. Le jeudi et le vendredi furent consacrés à imprimer dans leurs esprits que j'étais quelqu'un de très travailleur, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile en soi mais le fait est que je voulais qu'ils pensent que j'avais d'autres choses à faire hors des cours et de mes entraînements qu'aller les regarder jouer.

A chaque cours, peu importe la matière que c'était, je levais la main à répétition, laissais entendre à tout le monde que j'allais m'avancer sur mes devoirs à rendre pour les semaines suivantes et ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds. J'étais connue pour faire mes devoirs au dernier moment, mais il était temps de changer, enfin, c'était ce que je leur faisais croire ! Le Vendredi soir, juste avant l'entraînement des Gryffondors, je fis semblant de me rendre à la Bibliothèque en baillant. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de faire croire que j'étais fatiguée puisque mon teint était blafard et mes cernes se voyaient beaucoup, juste un petit sortilège de rien du tout. Mon petit ami m'attendait dans l'antre de Miss Pince et quand vint l'heure pour moi de partir au terrain, un peu avant les rouges et ors, je l'embrassais et lui ébouriffais les cheveux en laissant mon sac avec lui.

En arrivant près du terrain, je remarquais de suite la présence d'une personne dessus. Dubois, à n'en pas douter ! Je dus donc passer derrière les tribunes afin de me faufiler entre les bouts de bois et de me retrouver là où une planche pouvait bouger étant très mal fixée. Je la bougeais légèrement vers la droite et eus un parfait angle de vue sur tout ce qu'il se passait dehors. J'étais dans une position désagréable et dus me résoudre à rester à plat ventre, du fait que j'eus la chance, que dis-je, l'honneur de ramper vers l'endroit suprême, enfin bref… Ma tête, quand à elle, était dirigée vers le haut, il fallait bien que j'arrive à voir leur entraînement ! En cas de cognard perdu, j'avais apporté ma batte porte-bonheur. Au moment où je voulus bouger pour me trouver plus confortable, l'équipe commença à arriver, c'était parti pour deux heures très gênantes !

Je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde, je suis da… Zut, flûte, fichtre… Dégage saleté de rat ! Un rat, que dis-je, un énorme rat se balade tranquillement près de moi et se rapproche de plus en plus. Ça va pas le faire du tout… Ma baguette, ma baguette… Où est ma fichue baguette ? OH non… Je l'ai laissé dans mon sac de cours… Quelle plaie ! Ma batte étroitement tenu dans ma main droite, j'essaye d'envoyer des coups de pieds à l'animal qui les évite et se ramène juste devant mon nez. Ma batte. Envoyer un coup dans le rat avec ma batte. Je peux pas.

 **\- AAAAHHHHHH !** m'écriai-je en voyant son museau bouger et son immonde queue balayer l'air

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de ma cachette et des éclats de voix. Ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas faire de bruit…

 **\- Mais pourquoi t'es encore là toi ?** grommelai-je en voyant le rat qui s'était un peu reculé toujours là

Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler, ce con s'est rapproché de ma tête… Oh noooon…

 **\- DEGAAAAGE SALETE DE RAAAAT** criai-je

Cette fois le rat était parti se cacher autre part, je soupirais à cette constatation. Cependant je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de cet évènement qu'une baguette se plaçait contre ma tempe et que plusieurs paires d'yeux se posaient sur moi intrigués. Oups.

 **\- Nott ?**

J'étais officiellement dans la merde. Olivier Dubois se trouvait devant moi et il avait l'air très en colère. Je peux courir ? Ah non… Je suis coincée.

 **\- Tu pourrais m'aider à me relever au moins Dubois** grognai-je

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Faut toujours tout faire soi-même franchement… Je soufflais un « Merci » dédaigneux au Capitaine des Gryffondors et commençais à partir vers le château le plus vite possible. Des pas me suivirent et une main attrapa mon poignet avec force.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là Nott ?** demanda Olivier le regard noir

 **\- Tu ne le savais pas ? Des supporters se sont plaints d'un problème au niveau des gradins et m'ont demandé d'aller vérifier la structure de ceux-ci !** répondis-je en faisant semblant d'être intéressée par ce que je racontais essayant de trouver une échappatoire

 **\- Nott… Tu pourrais arrêter de raconter des conneries pendant cinq secondes ?** s'écria Dubois en se passant la main sur son front vraiment énervé

 **\- Tu pourrais me lâcher, d'abord ? Non mais parce que là on a compris que t'avais de la force** rétorquai-je en frottant énergiquement mon bras quand il me le rendit

 **\- T'es sérieuse ? Une Serdaigle qui espionne ses concurrents ?**

 **\- Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux jusqu'à preuve du contraire !**

 **\- Ça ne t'a pas suffit de voir tes petits protégés courir dans tous les sens ? Maintenant faut que tu y ailles de toi-même ?** éructa-t-il

 **\- Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses Dubois ! T'as pas de leçons à me donner !**

 **\- Retourne dans les bras de ton idiot de copain ! A partir de maintenant c'est la guerre !** ricana-t-il en se retournant vers le terrain balai en main

On en était arrivé à ce point-là où l'équipe de Serdaigle était véritablement dans la merde. Littéralement parlant. Je me dirigeais avec entrain vers la Grande Salle pour manger avec Pénélope qui avait dû donner des cours à des plus jeunes. On discuta posément mais je ne lâchais aucune information sur ce qui venait de se passer. On se rendit toutes les deux à la Salle Commune et je vis mon équipe attendre impatiemment sur les canapés. Je soupirais.

 **\- Alors ?** s'écrièrent Cho, Nina et Roger

 **\- Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé…** bredouillai-je

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?** demanda Bradley

 **\- C'est-à-dire que j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle !** grimaçai-je

 **\- Balance la mauvaise en premier !** déclara Neal

 **\- Hum… Ils m'ont découvert… Et du coup, la guerre est déclarée entre nos deux Maisons…** répondis-je

 **\- Sérieux ?** me coupa Roger

 **\- Attendez… J'ai au moins pu tirer quelque chose de ces douloureuses heures à attendre ! Leur nouvel Attrapeur est Harry Potter ! Et il est putain de bon !**

 **\- C'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle ça Cap'taine…** souffla Brad

 **\- C'est vrai…** acquiesçai-je

 **\- On peut savoir comment ils t'ont découvert ?** demanda Dylan

 **\- Il y avait un rat… Énorme rat juste devant mon nez qui avançait vers mon visage…** grommelai-je penaude

 **\- Ça doit être celui du petit Weasley, le copain à Potter… Il a perdu le sien cet après-midi…** expliqua Nina

 **\- J'irais le voir celui-là, qu'il se le garde bien son rat…** grognai-je écœurée

Une semaine passa, les Gryffondors nous laissèrent tranquilles, en apparence, ils étaient tous très calmes mais je savais que la riposte arriverait. Ce fut donc le lundi matin, en train de petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle que nous nous retrouvâmes affublés de cheveux rouges et or et maquillés en lion, tous les Serdaigles. Cela pouvait paraître innocent au premier abord, mais la vérité était que c'était la première attaque d'une longue série, souvent administrées par Messieurs George et Fred Weasley, les troisièmes années infernales. Je doutais maintenant de mon engagement de mettre Pénélope et Percy Weasley en couple. Si ces idiots continuaient, je laisserais leur frère se débrouillait, niveau drague, il était vraiment nul le rouquin !

Une autre semaine s'écoula et annonça en même temps le bal annuel d'Halloween pour les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. C'était la première fois que je participerais, étant à cinquième année et l'envie me manquait. Je n'aimais pas les bals, je les abhorrais même. Ils me rappelaient de trop mauvais souvenirs. Dylan voulait absolument que l'on y aille, j'étais sensée être sa cavalière, Pénélope voulait que je l'accompagne aussi, car elle voulait essayer de flirter avec Perceval-le-préfet-ultra-chiant en se cachant sous ses fonctions de préfète et Neal… Oh Neal… Neal voulait se marrer en me voyant en robe… Bref, cette soirée allait être carrément affreuse si on rajoutait le fait que Gryffondor nous vouait une haine viscérale et que ce serait le soir d'Halloween et donc par la même occasion le soir des blagues complètement affreuses.

Enfin, nous n'étions que lundi, je devais passer la matinée en Histoire de la Magie et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et je redoutais réellement les Gryffondors depuis la dernière fois. Je savais que techniquement, ils ne pouvaient pas nous attaquer en cours mais le doute était quand même installé. Après l'heure la plus barbante avec Binns, Quirrell en avait fini avec les informulés, étant donné que ce n'était qu'un début pour l'année prochaine et voulait nous apprendre, sous la demande de Dumbledore d'affronter nos peurs avec l'Epouvantard. J'avais évité l'exercice en troisième année étant à l'infirmerie à cause d'un coup durant un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard, ce serait donc l'occasion pour moi de découvrir ma peur.

 **\- Mettez-v-vous tous en r-rang** , déclara le professeur profondément anxieux, avait-il peur que l'on découvre par quelque raison que ce soit son angoisse la plus enfouie ?

Il ouvrit l'armoire contenant l'Epouvantard, Keira Artwell, une Gryffondor passa en première, je pus constater comme tous mes camarades que la brune avait peur des serpents, basique. Elle transforma celui-ci en ver de terre faisant rire quelques élèves. Je n'étais pas prête à rire, pourquoi rire de quelque chose qui crainte quelqu'un. Neal passa et même si je connaissais très bien son appréhension, j'étais quand même surprise en voyant sa sœur sur le rebord de la fenêtre en train de rire en voyant le vide et s'avançant de plus en plus de celui-ci. Mon meilleur ami avait failli perdre sa sœur comme ça, s'il n'avait pas été là au bon moment, celle-ci serait morte et quand je le vis reprendre contenance devant cette vision qui devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs je soufflais légèrement. Il transforma Alice en betterave me faisant sourire, il allait bien, ça ne l'avait pas trop secoué. Là où je dus être béate fut devant la frayeur de Dubois. Le Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait peur de lui-même ! Et ça n'eut même pas l'air de l'inquiéter outre-mesure, il jeta le plus rapidement possible le sort, ce qui rajouta à son double un chapeau, une écharpe et le visage peinturluré aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley.

 **\- Ma-Mademoiselle N-N-Nott** **?** m'interrompit le professeur

Je me concentrais et avançais vers ce qui restait d'Olivier. Celui-ci se transforma automatiquement et je fus réellement choquée. Mon père se trouvait en face de moi. Nott Senior. En face de moi… Puis avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, le sourire vicieux de mon géniteur et ses yeux noirs d'encre pleins de sadisme laissèrent place à un corps allongé au sol. Je regardais d'un peu plus près la personne et je reconnus ma mère, exactement comme je l'avais trouvé quand elle est morte. Elle était étendue par terre, ses cheveux blonds tombant partout autour d'elle, les yeux ouverts. Je m'avançais vers elle, m'abaissais et je me retrouvais recroquevillée contre moi-même, me balançant d'avant en arrière. Je redevenais petit à petit celle que j'avais été à six ans. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je me retenais de crier face à ce spectacle funeste.

 **\- Maman…**

Ça résonna dans la salle, tout le monde s'était tu, je n'entendais plus aucun bruit, même pas le rire d'un élève, rien. Leurs regards étaient dardés vers moi et j'entendis précipitamment quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'un autre lancé un « Riddikulus » retentissant. Je restais toujours dans ma position initiale, mes pensées troublées par ce que j'avais vu.

 **\- Diana** souffla-t-on doucement

 **\- Ma…man** répétai-je inlassablement

 **\- C'est fini Di…** continua-t-on

On me souleva, sûrement Neal, mes yeux étaient ouverts mais regardaient dans le vide. Je ne pouvais pas affronter la réalité. On m'emmena à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh me donna une potion sans rêve et me laissa sur l'un des lits inoccupés.

Je dormis jusqu'au lendemain, Pomfresh m'autorisa à aller en cours, voyant que je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps dans son antre sans faire un capharnaüm fou. Je lui souris en passant la porte pour me rendre vers la Grande Salle. Je rejoignis Dylan, dont un sourire illumina son visage en me voyant. Il m'embrassa sur le front et me laissa prendre place à côté de lui, Neal vint à notre rencontre juste après ça. Ce dernier m'attendit pour aller en cours de Métamorphose, sachant que ça allait être une épreuve difficile pour moi d'affronter les regards des personnes qui m'ont vu tomber. Devant la porte, j'inspirais profondément et fis ce que la communauté sang pure m'avait appris, marcher bien droite, le menton haut et le regard fier. Ils arrêtèrent tous de parler quand j'entrais dans la salle, McGonagall me fit un petit signe de tête discret, ce que j'appréciais, cette femme était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Après un cours passé à écouter avec attention notre cher professeur et à oublier les regards de mon voisin, le prénommé Dubois, je pus souffler et me retrouver en Divination. Ah la Divination… L'art le plus subtile. Certains se proclament maître de cette discipline mais ne ce ne sont que des subterfuges. Je m'installais avec Penny et Neal à notre table habituelle et attendis Trelawney.

 **\- Prenez vos boules de cristal et regardez à l'intérieur l'avenir** fit la folle Sybille en arrivant comme une allumée dans la tour

Bon, c'était clair, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'instructions à donner. Je sortis ma boule de cristal et la mis devant moi, j'inspirais doucement et relâchais l'air de mes poumons. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer et après un moment où je fis le vide dans ma tête, je les rouvris et me penchais sur l'orbe en face de moi. La fumée à l'intérieur apparut, comme toujours, et petit à petit des bribes d'images apparurent devant moi, je fixais avec attention cette apparition. Quelqu'un courrait entre les tables des Maisons vers celle des Professeurs, pour la première, pointant du doigt la porte de la Grande Salle. Puis, je vis les toilettes des filles au rez-de-chaussée et une jeune fille, sûrement une première année dedans qui se retrouve face à une créature… Un troll ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un troll ferait à Poudlard ? Puis deux garçons arrivent en courant. Et c'est la fin, je ne vois plus rien. Je marque rapidement ma découverte sur mon cahier en me disant que je devrais peut-être aller voir McGo ou Dumbledore, pour l'instant mes prédictions ne m'ont jamais trahi. Je laissais cette trouvaille dans un coin de ma tête et affrontais le reste de ma journée les Potions et la Botanique.

Le mercredi fut plutôt calme, plusieurs personnes me jetaient des regards étranges en me croisant dans les couloirs mais je n'en avais cure. Je rejoignis mes amis en Sortilèges sans prendre de petit-déjeuner et m'attelais à mon sortilège de Mutisme, ce qui était pratique en soit, pour être au calme.

 **\- Silencio** lançai-je à Zita Summers ma partenaire dans ce cours

Le déjeuner laissa place à des retrouvailles avec mon équipe pour parler du dernier entraînement que nous avions effectué. Je mis en place quelques stratégies et leur expliquais qu'ils devaient, même si les Gryffondors avaient arrêté de nous faire la guerre depuis mon misérable cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, rester sur leurs gardes. Après ces belles paroles, je suis allée en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ou des Botrucs nous attendaient.

 **\- Il m'a invité à aller au Bal d'Halloween avec lui** explosa Pénélope dans notre dortoir

 **\- T'es sérieuse ? Weasley a réussi à te parler ?**

 **\- Je te jure ! On s'est croisé tout à l'heure dans la salle réservée aux Préfets et il m'a demandé comme ça ! Il rougissait, c'était vraiment adorable !** continua Penny

 **\- Et t'as répondu quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai dit oui, bien sûr !**

 **\- C'est génial Pen'** répliquai-je en souriant

 **\- Par contre…** fit soudainement la préfète

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demandai-je

 **\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… comment m'habiller pour des soirées dans le genre… Je sais que t'es une Sang Pure et que t'as déjà dû participer à des évènements donc j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider à me faire belle** bégaya Pénélope en rougissant

 **\- Mais bien sûr Penny que je vais t'aider !** éclatai-je en riant

Je sautais de mon lit pour aller farfouiller dans la malle de mon amie, trouvant de nombreuses tenues trop scolaires pour le Bal d'Halloween. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et me dirigeais vers ma malle où étaient soigneusement pliées des affaires que les elfes de maison avaient préparées. Je sortis délicatement une robe rouge, elle s'arrêtait un peu en dessous des genoux, elle avait un décolleté léger en V, les manches se plaçaient sur les bras laissant les épaules découvertes. Le jupon était bouffant et l'étoffe aussi douce qu'un nuage.

 **\- Elle t'ira parfaitement Pen'** déclarai-je en plaçant la robe devant elle

 **\- Mais… Et toi ? Je veux dire, je ne peux pas accepter, c'est à toi !**

 **\- J'ai plein de robes** soupirai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mes innombrables affaires, **et elle t'ira mieux qu'à moi ! De toute façon je te l'offre, pas besoin de tergiverser trois mille ans !** déclarai-je brutalement

 **\- Merci Di, t'es vraiment formidable !**

 **\- Je n'irais pas jusque là mais c'est gentil de ta part** ris-je

Avant le bal, j'avais un entraînement de Quidditch à animer et je fus ravie de me retrouver au stade après cette journée remplie que j'avais passé. Rogue avait un grief contre moi en ce moment et me faisais tout le temps des remarques acerbes pour une raison quelconque. Je fis quelques tours autour des tribunes afin de m'échauffer en attendant mon équipe. Je me changeais dans les vestiaires et attrapais mon précieux balai, dans un mois je jouais mon premier match en tant que Capitaine de Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle, il fallait que je les écrase !

 **\- Aujourd'hui on va revoir nos phases techniques** déclarai-je abruptement inspectant mes joueurs un par un, **je pense que nous devrions d'abord la position de la…** je m'arrêtais avant de finir ma phrase, j'avais entendu du bruit, je scannais les alentours et là je les vis Olivier et sa clique, parsemées tout autour de nous, **MOUVEMENT** murmurais-je à mes camarades

 **\- A l'assaut !** s'écria Bradley en se mettant sur son balai et en attrapant le Souaffle

Neal se mit devant les anneaux et attendit mon signal tandis que les poursuiveurs se faisaient des passes en gardant un œil sur moi et que Cho volait autour du stade. Je me mis en position avec Dylan, non sans oublier de lâcher les cognards. J'intimais à mes coéquipiers qu'il était temps de foncer surprendre nos visiteurs clandestins. Je regardais Dylan et lui fis un clin d'œil au moment où un cognard s'approchait de nous. J'agrippais ma batte avec hargne et Boum !

Défense en double batte : Réussie,

Nombre de Gryffondors touchés par l'attaque surprise : 5,

Nombre de Capitaine enragé : Un, Dubois et c'est pas plus mal !

Nombre de blessés à l'infirmerie : 7, deux Serpentards s'étaient aussi incrustés dans le stade.

Enfin, un bon entraînement avant le bal.

 **\- Penny, je t'en prie ! Je t'aiderais après m'être douché si tu sors de la salle de bain maintenant ! On va être en retard sinon ! Pen' !**

 **\- Je sors !**

Je filais prendre ma douche en quatrième vitesse et enfilais ma robe noire. Elle comportait en deux bretelles larges assez rigides, le bas de la robe était moulant et s'arrêtait à 10 centimètres au-dessus du genou, il y avait une traîne transparente noire avec des dessins qui s'arrêtait à mes pieds et qui comportait une large fente sur le côté. J'enfilais avec hâte mes escarpins noirs et jetais un sort rapide à mes cheveux qui se coiffèrent en un chignon. Je maquillais rapidement mes yeux de doré et appliquais un peu de gloss sur mes lèvres. Je sortis à mon tour de la salle de bain et regardais Pénélope, j'allais la rendre irrésistible, sans aucun doute. Je lançais un sort qui fit retomber ses cheveux en belles boucles brillantes et appliquais du fard à paupière sur ses yeux ainsi qu'un peu de rouge à lèvres.

 **\- Cela vous convient Milady ?** demandai-je en admirant mon amie

 **\- C'est parfait ma chère !**

 **\- Prête à époustoufler ton Gryffondor ?**

 **\- On ne peut plus prête !** fit-elle

Elle prit mon bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers. J'entendis quelques sifflements provenant ça et là, sûrement dus au fait que je ne soignais généralement pas mon apparence. De toute façon ma priorité était le jeune homme de dix sept ans qui m'attendait au bas des escaliers et qui pour l'instant discutait avec Alex et Neal. Je vis Alex donner un coup de coude à Dylan qui se retourna et me dévora des yeux, il était très élégant, mon meilleur ami me fit un sourire en me voyant.

 **\- Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir les filles** déclara Neal

 **\- Merci** **Nealounet tu t'es pas trop mal débrouillé à ce que je vois** ricanai-je en lui pinçant la joue

 **\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne en dehors de la Salle Commune Penny ?** demanda mon meilleur ami, **Percy doit t'attendre et il faut que j'aille chercher ma cavalière devant sa Salle Commune !**

 **\- Allons-y** fit Pénélope en m'adressant un dernier geste de la main

Je me retournais vers Dylan et sourit en voyant ses yeux brillants, je lui pris délicatement la main et l'embrassais rapidement, il y avait quand même du monde autour de nous. Son meilleur ami m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre sa cavalière, nous laissant enfin tous les deux.

 **\- Tu es magnifique Di** chuchota mon petit ami avant de me prendre par la taille

 **\- Et toi tu es parfait** répliquai-je en souriant encore plus

Il mit sa main derrière mon épaule et nous dirigea vers la Grande Salle. On croisa sur notre chemin des élèves qui n'étaient pas assez âgés pour participer étant donné que le Bal d'Halloween n'était qu'à partir de la cinquième année. Hermione me sourit en me voyant et je lui fis un salut discret en passant à côté d'elle, cette petite accomplira de grandes choses, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! On entra finalement dans la Grande Salle et Dumbledore s'était dépassé cette année. La salle était éclairée par les cierges du plafond magique mais il faisait beaucoup plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Des citrouilles se trouvaient un peu partout ainsi que des araignées. Les fantômes se faisaient une joie d'effrayer les élèves et du sang coulait des murs. On rejoignit mes amis dans un coin de la salle, Pénélope, Neal avec leurs cavaliers et cavalières respectifs Percy Weasley et Grace Kendall, une Poufsouffle. On leur parla quelques minutes, Dylan m'apporta un verre du ponch secret de Dumbledore, légèrement étrange. En effet, de la fumé s'échappait des verres et la couleur noir d'encre ne me rassurait pas vraiment de même pour les espèces de citrouilles au fond de la coupe.

 **\- J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Grace** fis-je à la cavalière de Neal, **mais je serais une bien piètre petite amie si je ne laissais pas Dylan aller voir ses amis** continuai-je en poussant mon petit ami vers d'autres personnes, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il se sentait seul, **je vous rejoindrais plus tard** déclarai-je pour Pénélope et Neal, **allez viens beau brun** terminai-je

 **\- Je vous suis charmante demoiselle !**

Je nous dirigeais vers Alex et Cameron qui discutaient avec leurs cavalières et des élèves d'autres maisons. Je remarquais qu'Olivier Dubois était présent, avec un joli œil au beurre noir, oups ! Il ne fallait pas s'en prendre aux Serdaigles, le Gryffondor ! Il tiqua en me voyant, tout comme sa partenaire qui m'adressa un magnifique regard noir, j'haussais un sourcil en ricanant, elle pensait réellement me faire peur ?

 **\- Tiens tiens mais on dirait que les deux amoureux viennent enfin vers nous, pauvres gens du peuple !** déclara Alex

 **\- Tais toi Leedman** rétorquai-je

 **\- De quoi vous parliez ?** demanda mon diplomate de petit ami

 **\- J'étais juste en train d'expliquer à ce gentil petit Dubois qu'avec cette teigne de Diana en Capitaine on allait leur foutre une raclée au Quidditch** expliqua Alex en essayant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux

 **\- Et je leur expliquais que c'était impossible, les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs** répliqua Dubois

 **\- Et bien Dubois, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe à ce que je vois !** ricanai-je

 **\- Pétasse** s'écria Lucinda Brown, la cavalière de Dubois de sa voix nasillarde

 **\- Apprends à tenir ton chien en laisse Olivier parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui pourrait lui tomber dessus !**

 **\- Je suis là, je te ferais dire ! Olivier va vous battre car les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs !** continua-t-elle

 **\- Quel gentil petit toutou !** roucoulai-je, **t'y connais quoi en Quidditch ?**

 **\- J-Je… Et toi t'y connais quoi en mode ?** riposta la potiche du Capitaine de Gryffondor

 **\- Oh mais sûrement plus que toi Brown, je te signale que je suis Sang Pure et que je vais dans des fêtes mondaines, moi !** commençai-je abattant mes cartes une par une, **et même si je n'apprécie pas ces galas Sang Pures, ni leurs préjugés, je connais le protocole et la « mode » mieux que tu ne saurais tes leçons de Métamorphose, de plus je m'habille comme je veux, c'est pas à toi de me faire la leçon, alors maintenant arrête de te ridiculiser !** achevai-je en souriant

 **\- M… Mais Olivier, réagis !** grogna Lucinda

 **\- Hein ?** fit Dubois en sortant de sa contemplation de je ne sais pas quoi

 **\- Ta copine veut que tu la défendes** répondis-je

 **\- AH… Bah… Lucinda t'as tort, Diana est une très bonne joueuse alors en tant que Capitaine elle doit être dans son élément et puis la traite pas de pétasse, elle l'est pas** souffla le Gryffondor à la surprise de tout le monde

 **\- Si je m'attendais à ça** lâchais-je en voyant Lucinda partir furax, **c'est très gentil de ta part Dubois, je pourrais te dire que je suis désolée pour le coquard mais bon, on sait tous les deux que c'est de bonne guerre !** continuai-je en riant

On plaisanta quelques instants et la musique se fit plus forte afin d'inviter les couples à s'avancer sur la piste de danse. Je me tournais vers Dylan et mordillais ma lèvre inférieure. Il remarqua que je le fixais et me tendis la main.

 **\- On danse ?** demanda-t-il en serrant ma main

 **\- Avec plaisir** fis-je en souriant

Il m'entraîna au milieu de la piste, on avait enlevé les tables des Maisons. Un slow retentissait dans les hauts parleurs magiques. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque et lui me tenait par la taille, nos yeux étaient connectés et je me sentais vraiment bien. On tournoyait parmi les autres danseurs et pour une fois, j'oubliais que j'étais censé épouser un autre à la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard et tous mes soucis des jours précédents. J'étais tout simplement bien.

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : Match de Quidditch, Troll et autres péripéties ! Soyez prêts !**

 **Merci beaucoup,**

 **E.**


	5. Chapitre IV

**Salut, ça fait quatre mois que je n'ai rien posté ici, j'ai plus posté sur mon autre fiction qu'ici, je ne reçois pas beaucoup de reviews donc je me demande souvent si ça plaît ou pas.. Bref, je la continuerais jusqu'à la fin, le problème c'est le BAC... ça me prend tout mon temps et je ne promets pas de nouveaux chapitres avant juillet !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Résumé des épisodes précédents :**  
 **  
**Théodora Diana Nott, mais je préfère Diana ! Je suis en cinquième année et j'ai découvert que mon père m'avait fiancé à Adrian Pucey, septième année à Serpentard. Mon Epouvantard représente ma mère morte, j'ai des visions aussi... Mon petit copain est génial, ses amis sont légèrement chiants ! Le mois précédent mon équipe et moi-même avons eu quelques problèmes avec les Gryffondors en voulant découvrir quelle était leur botte secrète ! Bref, appréciez la suite de mes péripéties à Poudlard !  
 **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

 **Novembre ou Rien n'arrive par hasard**

Nous étions vendredi et j'étais particulièrement excitée, demain, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison se déroulait : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Bien sûr, malgré les apparences et mon mépris certain pour l'équipe de Gryffondor qui nous avait joué de sales tours – c'était quand même de ma faute mais chut ! – je soutenais les lions. Cependant, je ne me détournais pas de mon objectif premier, jauger les joueurs de chaque équipe, trouver leurs faiblesses pour m'en servir pendant les entraînements intensifs que j'allais faire subir à mes camarades. J'avais enrôlé chaque personne de mon équipe afin d'analyser tel ou tel personne. C'est ainsi que mes victimes se trouvèrent être les batteurs de Serpentards Bole et Derrick, pendant que Dylan s'occupait de ceux de Gryffondors, les jumeaux Weasley. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Cho qui s'occupait des attrapeurs et à Roger qui devait observer Warrington et Alicia Spinnet. Je laissais à Bradley le soin d'étudier Marcus Flint et Adrian Pucey, l'un était le Capitaine, l'autre un 6ème année que mon Poursuiveur détestait, ce qui m'arrangeais bien, il fallait l'avouer. Comment mon père pouvait penser que j'accepterais d'épouser un futur Mangemort ? Le monde entier pouvait bien penser que le Grand Mage Noir, Lord Voldemort (Voldy pour les intimes) était mort et enterré grâce à Harry Potter mais c'était bien plus profond que ça d'après moi, il y avait anguille sous roche ou baleine sous gravillon… Enfin bref, la tactique pour ce premier match était préparé je n'avais plus qu'à attendre le lendemain pour cette rencontre hors norme. Au vu des échanges de regard malsains entre les deux équipes, ça allait être une sacrée bataille sur le terrain et je m'en délectais d'avance.

Le dîner fut servi avec la même ferveur habituelle, tous les élèves étaient attablés et parlés dans un chahut convivial quand le professeur Quirrell entra en courant dans la Grande Salle, s'arrêtant essoufflé devant la table des professeurs. Il pointa un doigt vers la porte et cria d'une voix terrorisée :

 **\- Un t-t-troll dans les cachots ! Un t-t-troll dans les cachots ! Je voulais vous prévenir…** et il tomba dans les pommes

Tout le monde cria et les préfets se précipitèrent pour emmener les élèves de leur Maison dans leur Salle Commune en vitesse sur la demande du Directeur. C'est à ce moment là que je me souvins de mon cours de Divination où j'avais eu une prédiction dans ma boule de cristal. Je courus vers le professeur MacGonagall et Dumbledore qui commençaient à partir et les rattrapais.

 **\- Miss Nott, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment !** gronda la voix sèche de l'animagus

 **\- Je veux seulement vous prévenir qu'il y a plusieurs semaines, j'ai eu une vision dans ma boule de cristal sur cet évènement ! Je l'avais oublié mais je suis sûr que vous devriez vous dépêcher d'aller aux toilettes des filles !** m'écriai-je

 **\- Mademoi…** commença le professeur de Métamorphose

 **\- S'il-vous-plaît ! J'ai vu le troll y allait alors qu'il y a une première année dans les toilettes ! Deux garçons vont arriver juste après mais j'ai peur pour eux !** soufflais-je

 **\- Je crois que nous devrions écouter Miss Nott, Minerva ! Allons-y ! Mademoiselle Nott, il va falloir que nous ayons une conversation après ces évènements, venez me voir dans mon bureau dimanche dans la journée, le mot de passe est** _ **Souris en sucre**_ fit calmement Albus Dumbledore en partant, les professeurs dans son sillage

Je rejoignis mes amis dans la Salle Commune, non sans m'inquiéter pour le sort des ces trois premières années. Je me fustigeais aussi d'avoir oublié de prévenir un professeur pour ma vision, j'aurais dû leur dire plus tôt ! Si ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais pas, c'était ça le problème avec les prémonitions ! On ne sait jamais si elles sont vraies ou non. Je m'affalais sur Dylan dans un fauteuil pour qu'il me réconforte, après tout j'avais bien le droit. Après plus d'une heure dans les bras de mon petit ami, je décidais de partir me coucher, j'étais crevée par cette journée et je voulais juste une chose : dormir. Je partis à mon dortoir, non sans avoir embrassé Dylan et parlais quelques instants avec Neal. Je me couchais avec empressement et le sommeil me gagna peu à peu.

Je resserrais l'écharpe bleu et blanche autour de mon cou, il faisait vraiment froid. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'un mois de Novembre en Ecosse. J'étais aux premières loges, juste derrière les barrières, debout et je ne sais pas si je réussirais à tenir dans cette position pendant tout le match. Mon sommeil avait été troublé par un espèce de rêve qui relevait plus de la prédiction. En effet, j'avais rêvé que le nouvel Attrapeur de Gryffondor, c'est-à-dire Potter avait des problèmes anormaux avec son Nimbus 2000. Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, je ne sais pas si ça va se réaliser dans l'immédiat, je ne l'espère pas pour lui. Les deux équipes entrent sur le terrain.

 **\- Bonjour et bienvenue à ce premier match de Quidditch de la saison qui va voir s'affronter Serpentard et Gryffondor** lance Lee Jordan de la tribune des professeurs, **les joueurs se mettent en position tandis que Madame Bibine s'avance sur le terrain pour le coup d'envoi** continue-t-il

 **\- J'attends un grand fairplay durant ce match, de la part de tous** , déclare le professeur de Vol

 **\- Les cognards sont lancés suivis par le vif d'or, je vous rappelle que le vif d'or représente 150 points, l'attrapeur qui se saisit du vif d'or met fin au match** fit Jordan, **le Souaffle est libéré et le match commence !**

Je regardais les joueurs de Gryffondor voler avec aisance dans le ciel, les Serpentards allaient à n'en pas douter mordre la poussière.

 **\- Angelina Johnson marque, 10 points pour Gryffondor** s'écrie le commentateur, **Serpentard reprend le Souaffle, Bletchley le passe au Capitaine Marcus Flint…**

Je ricane en voyant la tête de Flint quand Dubois arrête le Souaffle, ça lui apprendra à mon partenaire de potions idiot ! Alicia Spinnet rattrape le Souaffle et file vers les anneaux adverses. Les batteurs de Serpentard sont vraiment inutiles, ils ne bougent même pas.

 **\- Et encore dix points pour Gryffondor !** hurle le compère des jumeaux Weasley

Les Serpentards reprennent le Souaffle cependant Olivier arrive encore à le bloquer, lançant un regard satisfait à Flint. Je vis ce dernier s'approcher de Bole… Oh non… Marcus lui prend sa batte des mains et…

 **\- DUBOIS** criai-je en voyant le gardien de Gryffondor tomber de son balai à la surprise de mes camarades qui ne me voyaient pas m'inquiéter pour le Capitaine des lions

 **\- 10 points pour Serpentard** déclare Lee dégouté

Je remarque alors qu'Angelina Johnson se fait entourer par deux Poursuiveurs adverses, il faut que je trouve une parade à leurs coups foireux. La pauvre Poursuiveuse se retrouve à terre.

 **\- 20 points pour Serpentard !**

Il faut vraiment que Potter se magne à trouver le vif d'or… Je fixais alors l'Attrapeur, qui, malheureusement, comme ma vision l'avait prédit, se retrouva aux prises avec son balai. Merde… Il fallait vraiment que je commence à croire mes prémonitions ! Mais après plusieurs minutes où il faillit même tomber de son Nimbus, le première année réussit à remonter sur son balai et coursa Terence Higgs, le médiocre Attrapeur adverse. A la surprise générale, Harry se retrouva à terre et n'avait pas l'air bien. Tout d'un coup, le vif d'or sortit de sa bouche !

 **\- Harry Potter reçoit 150 points pour avoir attraper le vif d'or !** s'écria Jordan

 **\- Gryffondor l'emporte !** déclara Bibine

Je vis du monde se précipiter vers le terrain pour applaudir, prendre dans ses bras ou secourir les blessés. Je n'allais pas y aller, je n'avais rien à faire là-bas, après tout, j'étais l'une des adversaires, qui plus est, j'étais la Capitaine de Serdaigle. Je n'allais pas me ramener comme une fleur parce que je m'inquiétais pour Dubois. Attendez deux secondes… Je m'inquiète pour un Gryffondor ? J'ai vraiment un problème !

Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever cette idée étrange et sortis des gradins pour aller à ma bien-aimée Bibliothèque, plus communément appelée l'amour de ma vie. J'ai une obsession avec les bibliothèques. J'aime sentir l'odeur des livres, ça peut paraître réellement bizarre mais c'est un fait, j'aime l'odeur des bouquins, qu'ils soient neuf, vieux ou en pièces, j'aime ça. J'annotais des remarques sur les joueurs adverses avant de les oublier dans mon carnet fétiche, bleu avec un sorcier sur un ballet qui tape dans un cognard (et oui c'est une image qui bouge). Je travaillais ensuite sur mes 40 centimètres de Métamorphose. Finalement, après avoir travaillé toute la journée, je me rendis à ma Salle Commune où je retrouvais Neal et Pénélope assis sur un canapé. Polochon, mon chat, s'enroula en boule sur moi et je le caressais gentiment en parlant avec mes amis. Pénélope partit faire ses devoirs plusieurs minutes plus tard et Neal me regarda de son air habituel qui voulait dire qu'il allait me poser une question dérangeante.

 **\- S'il-te-plaît Neal…** soupirai-je

 **\- Il faut que tu m'expliques Diana, je peux t'aider…** répliqua-t-il doucement

 **\- Pose moi des questions et j'essaierai d'y répondre** grognai-je

 **\- On va commencer par hier soir, j'ai l'impression que tu te prends la tête pour quelque-chose…**

 **\- Je… Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais plutôt forte en Divination** soufflai-je

 **\- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi…**

 **\- Et bien, je vois des choses qui vont se passer dans un futur proche ou lointain… J'ai vu le troll, je l'ai vu dans les toilettes des filles et il y avait des élèves à l'intérieur, et hier soir il s'est passé exactement comme je l'avais prédit ! Cette nuit c'était pareil, j'ai fait un rêve où je voyais Potter avoir des problèmes avec son balai ! Je veux pas voir ça ! Imagine que je prédis la mort de quelqu'un, comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas aller voir la personne et lui dire « Hey, tu vas bientôt mourir, je sais pas quand mais en tout cas tu dois faire attention ! » on me prendrait pour une folle !** expliquai-je les bras autour de mes genoux

 **\- T'as un don Di, c'est pour ça ! Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, tu ne TE fais pas confiance alors c'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça. T'y crois pas, c'est vrai, c'est un peu empoisonné mais dis-toi que justement tu peux réussir à changer le cours des choses ! La prochaine fois, on fera 100% confiance à ta vision et tu verras qu'on pourra aider les gens grâce à ça !** déclara mon meilleur ami en me serrant dans ses bras

 **\- Tu sais que t'es le meilleur ?** fis-je en souriant

 **\- On me le dit tout le temps !** ricana Neal me faisant rire, **maintenant si tu me détaillais cette réaction quand le Capitaine de Gryffondor est tombé ? C'est un peu étrange !**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais je m'inquiétais juste, c'est un adversaire et en tant que tel, je veux juste pouvoir le battre dans les règles ! Je te signale que j'ai un copain que j'adore en plus !** m'écriai-je

 **\- Calme-toi, je te taquine !** rétorqua-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, même si…

 **\- Arrête !** grommelai-je en le frappant à l'épaule

 **\- Ok ok j'arrête !** grimaça-t-il tandis que je me moquais allégrement de lui

Il réussissait toujours à me remonter le moral, c'était un véritable ami. Il me connaissait par cœur et savait quand je n'allais pas bien, je lui faisais confiance car il me connaissait mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. Cette journée m'avait épuisé, enfin, les prémonitions m'ont épuisé et ne m'ont pas laissé dormir alors je partis vite au dortoir m'écraser dans mon lit et je m'endormis sans cérémonie.

Le lendemain fut plutôt calme si on ne comptait pas le fait que je devais rendre une visite au professeur Dumbledore. Après avoir passé la journée en alternant entre mes amis et mon copain, je pris la décision d'aller voir le Directeur, il n'allait pas me manger de toute façon, non ? Je montais au deuxième étage, parcourais le chemin qui me séparait de la tour et je lâchais d'une voix à peine audible : « Souris en sucre ! » à la gargouille. La gargouille en pierre s'anima et fit un pas de côté laissant le mur s'ouvrir devant moi, je grimpais l'escalier en colimaçon mobile essayant tant bien que mal de calmer ma respiration et arrivais devant une porte en chêne munie d'un heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon. Je frappais deux coups et attendis que Dumbledore me dise d'entrer. Je découvris alors une grande et belle pièce circulaire pleine de bruits étranges et remplie de curieux instruments en argent, bourdonnants bizarrement. Je m'immobilisais devant l'énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres et admirais le phoenix sur un perchoir en or et le Choixpeau magique posé sur une étagère. Il y avait dans une vitrine l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et les murs étaient couverts des portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices qui me saluèrent pour certains. Je fis un pas en avant pour caresser le bois du bureau massif.

 **\- Mademoiselle Nott, je vous attendais !** s'exclama une voix dans mon dos

Je regardais le vieux sorcier s'asseoir derrière son bureau, me faisant signe de m'asseoir à mon tour sur un fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Je me tendis à l'idée de devoir expliquer quelque chose d'aussi étrange que « je suis devineresse », ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appellerais une chose normale, mais qu'est-ce que la normalité dans un monde sorcier ? Dumbledore posa ses coudes sur le bois verni et croisa ses doigts entre eux.

 **\- Je crois que vous avez des choses à me raconter** commença le sorcier en me sondant du regard

Je fermais mes yeux inexpressifs quelques instants puis les rouvris, il fallait que ça sorte, j'avais bien réussi à le dire à Neal, j'avais assez confiance à Dumbledore, qui ne ferait pas confiance au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?

 **\- Je vois des choses qui vont se passer par la suite** marmonnai-je en triturant le bas de ma jupe

 **\- Comme le troll dans les toilettes et le fait que vous ayez vu Miss Granger et Messieurs Potter et Weasley lui portaient secours…**

 **\- J'ai vu Potter avoir des problèmes avec son balai mais je n'ai pas réussi à voir Dubois, je ne contrôle rien ! Je savais que mon père m'enverrait une lettre ! Je ne veux pas savoir !**

 **\- Vous savez, le don de voyance n'est pas attribué à tout le monde, ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il est tombé sur vous. C'est un cadeau Mademoiselle Nott, beaucoup ne vous croiront pas si vous leur annoncez un danger, ce ne sera pas votre faute, vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde !**

 **\- On ne peut rien faire pour me l'enlever ?**

 **\- C'est un cadeau qui ne se refuse pas, ce serait comme me voir sans barbe demain dans la Grande Salle, impossible ! Il faut que vous ayez confiance en vous, vous ressemblez à votre mère…**

 **\- Vous l'avez connue ?**

 **\- Je ne l'ai connue que très brièvement, elle venait de Beauxbâtons, sachez seulement qu'elle voyait l'avenir elle aussi, elle vous a transmis en mourant ce don… Maintenant Miss, j'aimerais qu'à la moindre prédiction plus ou moins dangereuse, vous me la rapportiez, je pourrais vous aider à y voir plus clair mon enfant** me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil **, maintenant partez ! Vous avez un match important dans quelques semaines alors entraînez-vous bien !**

Je souris et sortis du bureau du Directeur, au moins il me croyait, c'était déjà ça. Je décidais de rejoindre mon petit frère après cette discussion, sa bouille d'ange me manquait et peut-être que je voulais aussi surveiller ses fréquentations, enfin bon… Je savais que je le retrouverais dans sa Salle Commune et j'étais assez suicidaire pour me rendre chez les Serpentards. Je marchais en direction des cachots et suivit un groupe de deuxièmes années qui se rendait là où je voulais aller.

 **\- Elfe de maison** marmonna l'un des verts et argents faisant pivoter le mur

Je m'approchais à mon tour de l'endroit où ils avaient disparu et dit le mot de passe. J'entrais alors dans une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées se trouvait également là ainsi que quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire eux aussi ouvragés. Des crânes se trouvaient ça et là dans la salle, lugubre et peu chaleureux, ça me dégoutait. Je resserrais immédiatement ma cravate bleue autour de mon cou et me dirigeais insolemment dans la pièce vers une table où Théodore travaillait avec ses amis.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Nott ?** grogna la voix de Marcus Flint

 **\- Flint** crachai-je en retour, **je viens voir mon frère, un problème ?**

 **\- T'es pas censé être là !** continua-t-il

 **\- Si votre mot de passe était mieux gardé, je ne serais pas entrée** ricanai-je

 **\- Laisse la passer Marcus** déclara une voix derrière moi

Je me retournais instantanément et vis Adrian Pucey, mon fiancé, ça me donnait envie de vomir. Je le fusillais du regard et avançais vers mon frère qui me regardait depuis le début de l'altercation. Il me fixa de son regard océan et je souris, je l'aimais tellement. Je me retins de le prendre dans mes bras, ses compagnons n'apprécieraient pas et m'assis à côté de lui entre une petite blonde toute calme.

 **\- Je vous présente ma sœur Diana, Di voici Daphné Greengrass, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy !** fit Théodore

 **\- Ravie de vous rencontrer les jeunes** fis-je en souriant

 **\- Tu es en cinquième année, c'est ça ?** demanda Daphné

 **\- Oui, je suis d'ailleurs en très mauvais termes avec Flint** ris-je

 **\- De toute façon, Flint est stupide** grimaça le petit blond en face de moi

 **\- Il n'y a que lui pour redoubler à Poudlard, c'est vrai** déclarai-je en leur faisant un clin d'œil

 **\- T'aimes le Quidditch ?** demanda le petit noir à l'air joyeux

 **\- Si j'aime le Quidditch ? J'adore le Quidditch, je suis Capitaine moi mon petit !** répliquai-je

 **\- Trop cool** firent les premières années

 **\- Je vais vous laisser Flint me regarde méchamment** grimaçai-je après quelques minutes à parler avec eux

 **\- Je viens avec toi** s'écria mon frère au moment où je me levais

On sortit de la Salle Commune et dans l'ombre, je le pris dans mes bras, c'est qu'il me manquait ce petit ! Je ne le voyais que rarement et nous n'avions pas les mêmes fréquentations non plus. Il traîne avec des Sangs-Purs et moi avec des personnes de tous horizons. Je murmurais un « je t'aime » à son oreille et partis, il me rendait heureuse mon petit frère. Les petits moments qui nous rendent heureux sont les meilleurs, c'est ceux dont on se rappellera dans les moments tristes. A la Bibliothèque où Neal travaillait sous la surveillance de Mrs Pince, je réussis à faire abstraction de ces quelques journées éprouvantes.

 **\- Je vais chercher un livre de Potions** déclarai-je à l'intention de mes amis

Je flânais dans les rayons de la Bibliothèque afin de trouver le livre adéquat quand des bribes de conversations se firent entendre. Je tendis l'oreille en apercevant des filles de Gryffondors, légèrement hystériques à mon avis, parler de l'état de Dubois.

 **\- Il va sortir de l'infirmerie ce soir, ce n'était pas si grave que ça apparemment !** fit l'une des filles

 **\- J'espère que ça ne l'a pas trop abîmé !** s'écria une autre

Que des pimbêches… Je ne restais pas longtemps près d'elle et repartis travailler. J'ai l'impression que si j''avais pu contrôler ma vision, j'aurais pu voir la chute de Dubois, c'est de ma faute. Je devrais réussir à comprendre comment ça marche pour ne pas que des trucs comme ça se reproduisent.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je me suis retrouvée ici, je vous jure ! J'étais en train de me rendre à ma Salle Commune et mes pieds m'ont mené vers l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'y suis venue inconsciemment, je me sentais coupable par rapport au Gryffondor et me voilà ici, devant la porte de l'infirmerie à me demander si oui ou non je dois rentrer. Pour quel motif pourrais-je entrer ? Il me faudrait trouver une excuse ! Je pourrais juste dire que j'ai besoin d'une potion contre le mal de tête, oui, je vais faire ça. Je pris une grande inspiration et poussais la porte, no stress Diana… Je m'avançais dans la pièce et furetais à droite à gauche pour trouver la personne que je cherchais. Je voulais juste vérifier que ça allait, c'était quand même de ma faute si il était tombé sans que je ne puisse le prévenir. Je soupirais en ne le trouvant pas et m'apprêtais à partir.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Nott ?** demanda une voix grave derrière moi

 **\- Euh… Je voulais juste demander une potion à Pomfresh** bredouillai-je à Olivier Dubois

 **\- Elle est partie i peine cinq minutes** expliqua le Gryffondor

 **\- Ça va mieux, à ce que je vois** m'exclamai-je essayant de changer de sujet

 **\- Un cognard de plus ou de moins n'y changeront rien ! Je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter de voler !**

 **\- C'est bien ! Je veux dire… Après tout si mon adversaire n'est pas en forme, je ne pourrais pas gagner avec fierté !** me rattrapais-je

 **\- Tu peux toujours rêver Nott !** rétorqua-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil

 **\- Bon bah je vais y aller** marmonnai-je, **bon rétablissement Dubois !** finis-je avant de m'éclipser le plus vite possible

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis mon rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et mon altercation avec Olivier, presque trois pour être exact. Je fis coucher toute mon équipe tôt pour ne pas qu'ils soient fatigués le lendemain, car samedi était un jour important, notre premier match de l'année. Mon premier match en tant que Capitaine. J'avais la trouille. Réellement. Après m'être assurée que tous étaient dans le dortoir, je décidais à faire de même, j'étais d'une humeur exécrable et des cernes se baladaient sous mes yeux.

Calme, respiration longue, ne pas râler, afficher un beau sourire, ne pas montrer la tension qui s'échappait de mon corps. Je m'assis le plus discrètement possible à la table du déjeuner, espérant de tout cœur que personne ne remarquerait le stress qui m'habitait. Je ne devais pas faire peur à mon équipe, sinon ils seraient encore moins bien portants que maintenant. J'adressais un sourire crispé à Pénélope et essayais d'avaler de la nourriture, je n'allais pas tenir sinon.

 **\- Avant que tout le monde ne proteste, je veux que vous me mangiez quelque chose de consistant** grondai-je à l'intention de mes joueurs, **on ne doit pas perdre et encore moins parce que l'un de vous n'a pas mangé !**

 **\- Oui Capitaine** firent-ils d'une voix étranglé

Je me préparais en avance dans les vestiaires essayant de masquer du mieux possible mon stress flagrant, je me dirigeais ensuite vers la loge, là où nous sortirons pour aller sur le terrain. Je révisais vite fait mon petit speech d'avant-match, en essayant de paraître enjouée. Mes joueurs arrivèrent et quand tout le monde fut assis devant moi, je commençais à parler.

 **\- Aujourd'hui est notre premier match en tant que nouvelle équipe de Serdaigle, on a accueilli quatre nouveaux, je suis devenue Capitaine…** bredouillai-je, **Ce match, ce n'est pas celui qui aura le plus d'enjeux, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards seront de redoutables adversaires contrairement aux Poufsouffles. Cependant, ce match sera notre premier match de l'année et donc un match important, car je veux inspirer la peur à tous ceux qui nous regardent dans les gradins, je veux qu'ils comprennent que nous sommes une équipe soudée et que, quoi qu'on peut en dire les Serdaigles sont bien plus que des rats de Bibliothèque, ce qui est complètement faux de mon humble avis. Ce match va nous permettre de prouver à toutes les autres équipes que chez les Serdaigles, la stratégie est reine et que nous avons des tactiques différentes, surprenantes et gagnantes. Aujourd'hui c'est notre moment de gloire, aujourd'hui les Serdaigles vont montrer leur pouvoir !** finis-je plus sûre de moi qu'au début

Ils m'applaudirent tous et après avoir lancé notre cri de guerre on entra sur le terrain. J'écoutais à peine les explications de Lee Jordan et me mis en position suivant des yeux les cognards qui venaient juste d'être lâchés, je regardais du coin de l'œil Nina qui venait d'attraper le Souaffle et me concentrais sur l'équipe adverse, essayant de percer leur jeu. Je fis un signe à Dylan (je mis deux de mes doigts en avant puis un troisième) pour qu'il lance un cognard sur Christopher Cadwallader, l'un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle qui s'approchait trop dangereusement de mes Poursuiveurs et continuais à scruter les autres. Mon rôle était de coordonner l'équipe, de mettre les tactiques en place, de connaître le jeu des adversaires et de jouer mon rôle de Batteur.

 **\- 10 à 0 pour Serdaigle ! C'est Zacharias Smith qui reprend le Souaffle…** fit Jordan

Il ne l'aurait pas pour longtemps, je volais avec rapidité vers un cognard que je frappais sans plus de cérémonie sans regarder sa direction, j'avais calculé le coup, il tomba sur le balai de Smith le déséquilibrant laissant le temps à Bradley de récupérer le Souaffle. Je sifflais en direction de Roger afin qu'il suive Bradley en dessous de lui, sans se faire repérer et examinais le terrain. Les batteurs adverses échangèrent un regard et s'avancèrent vers un cognard mais je l'interceptais avant eux le lançant à l'opposé d'eux.

 **\- 70 à 10 pour Serdaigle !** s'écria Jordan

Je fis un signal à Cho pour qu'elle commence à s'activer autour de la recherche du Vif d'Or et je rejoignis Dylan afin d'utiliser l'une de nos techniques pour mettre à terre nos adversaires, je lui faisais confiance, il me faisait confiance alors nous devions faire cette défense en double-batte, ça marcherait. Ça devait marcher. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et nous nous jetâmes sur le premier cognard en vue pour le frapper en même temps, celui-ci partit à une vitesse fulgurante vers l'attrapeur adverse, les batteurs de Poufsouffle n'eurent même pas le temps d'essayer d'arrêter notre tir que le balai de Cédric Diggory fut projeté vers le sol, lui toujours dessus essayant de le manœuvrer. Cho pourrait être plus sereine pour la recherche du Vif, on avait de l'avance au niveau des points mais on ne devait pas perdre notre objectif de vue.

 **\- 120 à 40 pour Serdaigle !** fit le commentateur de façon monotone

 **\- C'est le moment** criai-je à Neal, devant ses anneaux

Mon meilleur ami acquiesça et tendit sa main au ciel comme moi, c'était un signal pour notre maison. Préalablement, on avait expliqué à tous nos supporters de Serdaigle qu'au moment où je lèverais la main en même temps que le gardien, ils devaient crier la formation choisie pour le match. Il y eut un silence dans les gradins bleus et blancs puis avec mes doigts je fis descendre un à un mes doigts afin que tout le monde crie :

 **\- FORMATION AIGLE !**

Nina, Bradley et Roger fusèrent vers le Souaffle dont était en possession Moïra Keanmoon, elle ne vit pas mes joueurs au dessus d'elle qui fondirent dans un même ensemble vers le Souaffle. Ils n'avaient rien compris dans les gradins, tout le monde semblait déstabilisé et c'était ce que je voulais. Moïra vit l'ombre des trois joueurs au sol, ne comprenant pas, ayant peut-être peur aussi, elle fit un mauvais geste laissant fondre sur elle les trois Poursuiveurs et Bradley récupéra le Souaffle. Pendant ce temps-là, l'attention étant focalisée sur le Souaffle, Cho eut le temps de repérer le Vif d'Or et personne ne la vit l'attraper.

 **\- SERDAIGLE GAGNE ! 290 à 50 pour les Bleus et Argents !**

Je souris en regardant mes équipiers descendre au sol, accueillis par leurs supporters, du haut de mon balai, j'étais contente, j'avais réussi à mener mon équipe. Je voulais voir la réaction de mes adversaires, si cela leur inspirait de la peur pour leur prochain match ou non. Les Serpentards étaient renfrognés, comme à leur habitude mais un éclat mauvais imprégné le regard de Flint, les plus jeunes de son équipe paraissaient légèrement effrayés, bien. Les Gryffondors discutaient sûrement de ce qui adviendrait pour eux, je croisais l'espace d'un instant les yeux de Dubois, il est étonné mais son regard brillait d'un éclat nouveau, le défi. Il me défiait. Je relèverais ce défi haut la main, à n'en pas douter. Un Nott ne perdait jamais.

 **\- Viens profiter de ton heure de gloire Cap'taine !** s'écria Bradley à mon intention

En descendant de mon perchoir, mes coéquipiers vinrent m'étreindre, me faisant rire par la même occasion. J'embrassais Dylan pour avoir réussi notre coup que l'on avait déjà raté quelques semaines plus tôt et je chantonnais en me rendant au château. Nous allions gagner cette année, je le sentais. Il y eut une fête dans notre Salle Commune, oui, une fête ! Que celui qui a dit que les Serdaigles ne savaient pas s'amuser rentre ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans notre Salle Commune après une de nos victoires ! Il comprendrait qu'il s'est bien trompé, un Gryffondor sûrement. Non, je n'ai rien contre les Gryffondors comme vous semblez le penser, ils sont juste trop irréfléchis. Les biéraubeurres coulaient à flot et tout le monde dansait activement au milieu de la Salle, les canapés avaient été poussés contre les murs pour faire plus de place. Je sirotais tranquillement ma biéraubeurre sur les genoux de Dylan qui était en pleine conversation avec Neal et Bradley. Je souris à ce tableau, j'aimais savoir mon équipe soudée.

 **\- Cette idée des formations est cool Cap'** fit Bradley en m'ébouriffant les cheveux

 **\- Celle qu'on a fait aujourd'hui n'est pas très performante, les autres le seront plus, ils s'attendront à ce qu'on fasse la même alors qu'à chaque nouveau match on changera ou on combinera, je ne sais pas encore, j'y réfléchis toujours !** expliquai-je à mon poursuiveur

 **\- J'ai hâte de faire les autres alors, la tête qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui était mémorable alors j'imagine même pas les suivantes !** s'exclame-t-il

 **\- Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher** rétorquai-je pour calmer ses ardeurs

 **\- Je crois en toi, j'ai confiance pour deux** réplique-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

 **\- Drague pas ma copine Simon** grommela Dylan en essayant de cacher son sourire

 **\- Je n'oserais même pas ! C'est comme ma sœur et puis j'aurais trop peur qu'elle me frappe !** ricana Bradley

 **\- EHHH !** grognai-je en lui frappant le bras

 **\- Tu vois !** s'écria le poursuiveur

 **\- C'est ce** **que je subis tous les jours** soupira Neal en m'adressant un regard de chien battu

 **\- Faites gaffe, je peux faire des entraînements encore plus éprouvants !** marmonnai-je

J'aimais la victoire, j'aimais le mois de Novembre, je voulais qu'il ne se finisse jamais… Décembre arrivait bien trop tôt, Décembre symbolisait bien trop de cruauté.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'ai repris les épisodes du troll et du match du premier film, toutes les paroles viennent de là !

E.


	6. Chapitre V

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages pour la plupart et l'univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

 **Dans les épisodes précédents :**  
Théodora Diana Nott, mais je préfère Diana ! Je suis en cinquième année et j'ai découvert que mon père m'avait fiancé à Adrian Pucey, septième année à Serpentard. Mon Epouvantard représente ma mère morte, j'ai des visions aussi... Mon petit copain est génial, ses amis sont légèrement chiants !Mon équipe et moi-même avons eu quelques problèmes avec les Gryffondors en voulant découvrir quelle était leur botte secrète ! Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or contre les Serpentards, j'ai eu la vision du troll dans les toilettes des filles, ou encore Potter ayant des problèmes avec son balai... J'ai fait une visite à Dubois à l'infirmerie, je suis allée voir mon frère dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards et avec ma super technique Serdaigle a battu Poufsouffle ! Bref, appréciez la suite de mes péripéties à Poudlard !

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

 **Décembre ou le cauchemar d'être une Nott**

Les vacances étaient arrivées trop vite et avec elle la promesse de fêtes de Noël horriblement glaciales et écœurantes dans des réceptions rassemblant les plus infâmes personnages que renferme la planète Terre. Je montais avec réticence dans le train qui allait me mener loin de Poudlard et soupirais en m'asseyant dans un wagon en compagnie de Neal et Pénélope. Je pris mes provisions en sucreries pour tout mon séjour dans ma prison dorée quand la dame du chariot à bonbons passa et attendit que la mort s'amène à moi.

 **\- Déprime pas Di…** soupira Neal

 **\- Tu rigoles ? Je hais les vacances ! Tu le sais très bien** grognai-je

 **\- T'as passé toute ta vie avec lui, tu peux bien supporter deux semaines !** fit Pénélope

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas Penny, cette année, c'est spécial… Il va me présenter à tous les Sangs Purs lors de ces mondanités affreuses au bras de mon futur fiancé ! Je ne le supporterais pas !** m'exclamai-je

 **\- Oh…** souffla la préfète

 **\- Comme tu dis** fis-je amèrement

 **\- Dylan le sait ?** me demanda Neal

 **\- Oui, je ne peux pas lui cacher ça, ce serait stupide de ma part de ne pas lui dire** expliquai-je

On changea de sujet ensuite, je ne pouvais pas leur raconter plus, je préférais entendre les aventures de Pénélope et Percy ou entendre le rire de mon meilleur ami résonner dans le compartiment. Je me sentais mieux avec eux. Le trajet fut entrecoupé de visites, celles de mon copain, de Percy, de mon petit frère aussi, qui voulait être rassuré avant d'arriver et ne pas être vu de ses amis. Je caressais Polochon sur mes genoux qui était d'un calme olympien, il le fallait mieux pour lui, sinon mon père le pulvériserait. Puis la gare se profila et je sortis d'un pas peu pressé du Poudlard Express. Je vis la grande stature froide de mon père, mon petit frère à ses côtés, je soufflais un grand coup puis m'avançais vers eux. Nott Senior me tendit la main et nous transplanâmes sans dire au revoir à personne, comme d'habitude. On arriva devant l'immense manoir de la famille Nott, celui qui me faisait peur depuis toute petite. Je frissonnais en passant la porte d'entrée, cet endroit me dégoutait tellement.

 **\- Théodora monte dans ta chambre** commença mon géniteur d'une voix froide, **Théodore, tu viens avec moi, nous allons commencer ton éducation…**

Je vis le regard de mon frère, plein de peur et d'angoisse et ça me brisa le cœur, je ne pouvais rien faire, il savait très bien que tant qu'il n'aurait pas seize ans, notre père ne le laisserait pas utiliser les sorts noirs mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Nott Senior ne lui faisait pas apprendre la théorie, l'endoctriner, ne lui montrer pas les effets de chaque sort. J'avais envie de vomir en voyant ça. J'allais directement dans ma chambre avec résignation, il avait encore du temps avant d'être utilisé pour la résurrection de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, même si j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils y arriveront. Je tombais sur mon lit aux draps immaculés en soufflant, je veux retourner à Poudlard… Quand l'heure du dîner fut annoncée, je me rendis en traînant des pieds dans l'immense salle à manger où m'attendaient Théodore et mon concepteur.

 **\- Tu es en retard** siffla mon père

Je ne répondis rien, à quoi bon ? Je m'attelais à découper avec minutie ma viande et mes légumes tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite mon père demander le rapport de ses notes à mon petit frère. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande quoi que ce soit, il n'avait jamais essayé et ne le ferait jamais. Au moment du dessert, Clint, le cuisinier de mon père et son homme à tout faire s'était surpassé pour faire un gâteau sur-mesure, se posta derrière Nott Senior qui tendit la main pour que notre pauvre Clint lui passe l'agenda.

 **\- Je vais commencer par les soirées immanquables** fit-il, **le 24 Décembre, nous sommes invités chez les Malefoy pour un bal, tenue chic exigée, pas de débordements fille, le 31 nous irons au Bal du Ministère de la Magie, si tu traînes avec des Sangs-de-Bourbe, je te jure que tu le sentiras ce Doloris Théodora et sinon nous avons la réunion des familles Sangs Pures qui va se passer demain soir chez les** **Rookwood… Ce sera tout** claqua la voix grave et râpeuse

 **\- Puis-je sortir de table ?** demandai-je

Il ne répondit même pas, il ne s'en donnait pas la peine, il hocha la tête imperceptiblement en me lançant son regard haineux. Je partis le plus vite possible dans ma chambre et travaillais mes cours, je n'avais que ça à faire de toute façon. Je réussis finalement à m'endormir vers 2 heures du matin, pensant trop à ce qui allait m'attendre le lendemain soir, la présentation du futur mariage entre les Nott et les Pucey.

Tinkie, notre elfe de maison, m'aida à choisir la parfaite robe Sang Pure pour annoncer l'arrangement, elle eut beaucoup de mal, je n'étais pas d'humeur à participer à ces préparatifs. L'heure de la réunion vint trop vite et je dus m'y prendre à deux fois avant de descendre les escaliers de marbre de la demeure familiale. Je mis mon manteau et montais dans la diligence qui nous attendais dehors, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce-que père détestait transplaner et que les Rookwood habitait pas très loin de chez nous.

 **\- Tiens toi à carreaux** grogna mon géniteur à mon attention alors qu'on arrivait

Un cracmol nous aida à sortir de la diligence et je resserrais les pans de mon manteau, il faisait frisquet en Décembre et je détestais porter des robes. Un sorcier de taille moyenne, vieux mais ayant l'air aimable nous fit entrer dans le manoir, il fit un sourire à mon petit frère et moi, ce qui me fit reprendre quelques couleurs et je souris en retour tandis que mon père ne me voyait pas. On avança jusqu'à la salle de réception, une grande table ronde était aménagée, des personnes se trouvaient déjà assises, surtout des personnes d'un certain âge, les autres n'ayant pas le droit de s'asseoir avant que l'hôte nous le demande. Je regardais attentivement les visages autour de moi, personne de familier. Et c'est là où je compris mon erreur en voyant apparaître Dylan, sa sœur et ses parents, j'avais oublié qu'il venait d'une famille Sang-Pure, et on allait annoncer mes fiançailles avec Pucey. Je fermais les yeux brièvement et les rouvris pour croiser le regard d'Olivier Dubois, il était là lui aussi ? J'allais me retrouver avec des Mangemorts, des futurs Mangemorts, mon petit ami qui n'est pas mon fiancé, mon adversaire et des Serpentards qui n'allaient pas arrêter de me rappeler à mon retour à Poudlard que je suis fiancée. Je suis dans la merde. Officiellement.

 **\- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vous propose de vous asseoir pour commencer le dîner** fit M. Rookwood

Mon nom était inscrit entre celui d'Adrian et mon frère, j'aurais au moins quelqu'un à qui parler, quoi que… Mon père était assis à côté de Théodore alors ça n'allait pas être possible. L'entrée arriva et la réunion aussi, les sujets défilés sans que je ne lâche mon assiette des yeux. Puis on appela mon prénom et là je vis que Dylan se trouvait juste en face de moi.

 **\- Bien,** fit Rookwood **, je crois que les Pucey et les Nott ont une annonce à nous faire !**

 **\- Merci Augustus !** fit le père d'Adrian

 **\- En effet, nous avons décidé George et moi-même qu'il serait plus que bénéfique d'unir nos deux familles par le mariage de ma fille et de son fils, bien sûr, il sera fait à la fin de leurs études donc nous annonçons leurs fiançailles aujourd'hui** continua Nott Senior

Je croisais les yeux de Dylan, j'articulais un « Je suis désolée », même si il était déjà au courant de l'affaire, ça le blessait, je le voyais mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Il lâcha mon regard et mon père m'indiqua de me lever comme Adrian afin de remercier les félicitations de politesse des autres convives. Je le hais. Adrian prit ma main et je dus tout faire pour ne pas la lâcher et m'enfuir de ce manoir. La soirée se passa le plus lentement possible et au moment de saluer les personnes présentes pour rentrer chez moi, j'eus le temps de coincer Dylan dans un coin pour lui parler.

 **\- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais** dis-je gênée

 **\- On ne devait pas venir mais Augustus travaille avec mon père…** répliqua-t-il

 **\- Oh… Je… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire** déclarai-je

 **\- Et moi je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir Di, c'est trop compliqué pour moi** fit-il d'une voix douce **, on est toujours amis et coéquipiers mais on ne peut pas sortir ensemble, cette situation… C'est trop pour moi…**

 **\- Je comprends** soupirai-je, **ça fait mal quand même…**

 **\- Je sais mon cœur mais on ne peut pas continuer, je ne pourrais pas gérer le fait que tu sois contrainte d'être avec Pucey alors que nous sommes ensemble !**

 **\- D'accord… Je vais y aller alors… Au revoir Dylan,** soufflai-je en me reculant

Je saluais Nina qui m'adressa un regard désolé puis sortis enfin de cette atmosphère étouffante. La calèche nous attendait et nous emmena au manoir le plus rapidement possible. J'aurais voulu pouvoir raconter à Neal ce qui venait de se passer mais mon père surveillait mon courrier depuis toujours alors je ne pus que rester dans ma chambre à ruminer. J'allais me laisser dépérir jusqu'au dîner de Noël chez les Malfoy.

 **\- THEODORA !** rugit la voix de mon géniteur

 **\- Oui** marmonnais-je le défiant du regard

Il me gifla me faisant tomber par terre sous le coup de la violence et je vis Théodore nous regarder horrifié. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me relever que Nott Senior m'empoigna par les cheveux pour le faire à ma place.

 **\- Tu vas te changer immédiatement et mettre quelque chose de convenable pour la réception chez les Malefoy, maintenant !** cracha mon père en me regardant avec dégout, **un seul écart de conduite ce soir et tu subiras quelques Doloris, compris ?**

 **\- Bien sûr Père…** grimaçai-je sous la douleur

Il me lâcha et partit, mon petit frère dans son sillage. Je me massais le cuir chevelu et montais dans ma chambre, il allait falloir aussi que je masque cette marque rouge. Je soupirais en prenant la robe que Tinkie m'avait apportée, pas du tout mon genre, beaucoup trop guindée. Je l'enfilais rapidement et grimaçais quand je dus me maquiller, ma joue me brûlait. J'appliquais aussi du fond de teint sur mon poignet, là où il m'avait attrapé, une marque violacée apparaissait et j'ajoutais un bracelet au cas où. De toute façon, ça ne trompera personne, ils sont habitués les Sangs-Purs à ce que les enfants soient battus, c'était même une fierté pour eux. Je descendis les escaliers et suivit Théodore et mon père dans le jardin où un portauloin avait été installé. J'agrippais l'assiette et nous fûmes projetés dans une salle dans le manoir des Malefoy. J'époussetais fébrilement les fausses poussières sur ma robe et suivit mon père et Théodore en dehors de la salle. La salle de bal était très grande, le Manoir des Malefoy étant d'une beauté à couper le souffle, dés que Lucius, Narcissa et Drago vinrent nous saluer, Adrian arriva et me prit le bras, j'aurais voulu mourir plutôt que de faire ça. Heureusement, mon père était parti avec ses connaissances et Narcissa me posa quelques questions sur Poudlard et me demanda si je savais des choses sur la vie de Drago là-bas. J'appréciais cette femme, qui, malgré son appartenance à Serpentard par le passé était d'une gentillesse adorable.

 **\- Votre fils s'est bien intégré à Poudlard, je ne sais pas comment cela se passe dans la Salle Commune mais le peu que me dit mon frère Théodore devrait vous rassurer** fis-je en lui souriant

 **\- Vous me rassurez Théodora, vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère, elle était toujours gaie et souriait souvent…** souffla la sœur de Bellatrix en me fixant d'un regard doux

 **\- Merci** soufflai-je, **on ne me parle pas souvent d'elle…**

 **\- Je serais ravie de vous en reparler un jour, envoyez-moi un hibou quand vous voulez, vous serez la bienvenue !**

Adrian me pressa le bras pour m'emmener vers ses amis, ils me regardaient arriver avec dégoût, en même temps mon meilleur ami était né-moldu, pour eux c'était une abomination. Je leur fis les salutations de convenance et me crispais quand Marcus Flint me fit une remarque désobligeante.

 **\- Apprends à te tenir Flint** gronda Adrian, **c'est ma fiancée pas une de tes chiennes**

Malgré mon ressentiment pour mon fiancé, je le remerciais du regard, au moins, il pouvait être sympa, ça me rassurait quelque peu. Ici, je ne risquais pas de croiser Dylan ou encore Olivier Dubois et ça me pesait moins, je ne voulais pas montrer tous mes sentiments, cette carapace que j'ai forgé, si je croisais l'un deux, ils répéteraient tout à Poudlard, surtout pour le dernier. Au repas je fus placé près des gens de mon âge, je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir être avec Théodore, la seule personne ici qui pourrait faire de cette réception un calvaire.

 **\- Du vin rouge l'elfe de maison, c'est pas compliqué** grogna Marcus

 **\- Monsieur, Dobby ne peut pas Monsieur, servir les plus jeunes Monsieur…**

 **\- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé si t'avais le droit ? Fais-le** s'écria le Serpentard

 **\- T'es con de nature ou tu le fais exprès Flint ? T'es pas son maître, t'as pas à lui donner d'ordre alors tu laisses Dobby tranquille !** rétorquai-je en le menaçant du regard, **vous pouvez y aller Dobby, cette personne ne vous importunera plus** continuai-je pour l'elfe de Maison

 **\- Dobby vous remercie Miss, vous êtes bien gentille Miss pour Dobby !**

Contrairement à certains Sangs-Purs, je trouvais le fait d'avoir pour serviteurs des elfes de maison écœurant, au moins ceux de Poudlard faisaient leur travail par plaisir, j'avais remarqué qu'ils adoraient l'école.

 **\- Arrête de m'humilier Nott ou ça se finira mal !** me menaça Flint

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ça se règlera sur le terrain de Quidditch, tu sais, là où tu mordras la poussière !**

 **\- T'es vraiment qu'une traînée** , m'insulta-t-il

 **\- Marcus, vraiment arrête de raconter des insanités pareilles !** répliqua Adrian le réduisant au silence

 **\- Mais comment peux-tu soutenir cette traîtresse ?** reprit finalement Marcus après quelques minutes de blanc

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serdaigle que je dois être qualifiée de traître, je n'ai peut-être pas les mêmes idéaux que vous mais au moins j'ai du bon sens, ce qui apparemment te fait défaut Flint ! D'ailleurs ma maison a plus de mérite que la tienne, niveau esprit !** m'emportai-je

 **\- Allons danser Théodora** m'incita Adrian pour calmer le jeu

J'acquiesçai et pris calmement sa main tendue vers moi pour m'aider à me relever, on rejoignit les quelques danseurs sur la piste je mis ma main gauche sur son épaule et ma main droite dans la sienne. Je me haïssais de devoir faire ça alors que quelques jours à peine j'avais encore un petit ami mais Dylan avait raison, on était amis, seulement amis, pas amoureux, c'était bien pourtant, simple et sans complications mais ça ne pouvait durer qu'un temps. Ça me répugnait de danser avec quelqu'un alors qu'il m'a quitté peu de temps avant cette réception, je me sentais coupable alors qu'il n'y avait aucun mal, c'est Dylan qui m'a quitté, qui a voulu arrêter, pas moi. Je vis mon géniteur acquiescer à cette danse, au moins une personne de contente, peut-être qu'il me laissera tranquille pendant les jours qui restent avant la rentrée. Je soupirais et fermais les yeux, je veux oublier ces vacances, je veux rentrer à Poudlard. Je dus rester avec Adrian toute la soirée, même si je réussis à quelques occasions de m'éclipser pour aller voir mon frère. Je fus soulagée au moment où mon père décida qu'il était temps pour nous de partir, Théodore étant trop jeune pour assister plus longtemps à cette réception.

 **\- Diana !** s'écria une petit voix

 **\- Théo** grognai-je, **calme-toi**

 **\- Mais c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux Di !** continua-t-il

 **\- Fais moins de bruit sinon père te punira** grommelai-je en l'emportant avec moi sur le lit pour lui faire un câlin

 **\- Maiiiiiis…**

 **\- D'habitude tu n'es pas aussi bavard, gamin** fis-je

 **\- C'est Noël, il ne peut rien nous arriver aujourd'hui** répliqua-t-il

J'acquiesçai même si je savais que ce n'était peut-être pas vrai, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus de cadeaux de la part de mon père et même si Théodore pensait que cette journée était une journée de répit pour moi, il avait tort, mon géniteur le cachait plus qu'à l'accoutumée, c'est tout. Finalement, je sortis de mon lit douillet, attrapée ma robe de chambre et filais sous la douche, faisant partir Théo se changer. Si Nott Senior nous voyait en pyjama, c'est-à-dire des guenilles pour lui, on supporterait plusieurs sorts impardonnables. J'enfilais un pantalon de smoking cendré et un chemisier noir, si on avait des invités, ce qui m'étonnerait, je paraîtrais présentable. Je me fis une tresse et descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Clint me fit des pancakes et je mangeais en compagnie de Théodore, la seule fois où nous mangions avec notre géniteur était au repas du soir.

 **\- Un hibou de la part des Malefoy vient d'arriver pour vous Miss** fit Clint en me tendant une enveloppe cachetée

 **\- Merci** fis-je en la prenant

 _Miss Théodora Nott,_

 _Je serais ravie de vous revoir autour d'une tasse de thé pour parler de votre mère, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas si j'invite deux autres amies qui étaient elles aussi proches d'Elena !_

 _Je vous invite vous et votre frère à me rejoindre demain pour 17h, Théodore pourra ainsi passer du temps avec Drago._

 _Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Narcissa Malefoy_

Je répondis à la lettre de Narcissa en acceptant son invitation, on allait enfin me parler de ma mère ! Théodore ne pouvant plus attendre m'agrippa la main pour échanger les cadeaux de Noël. Je lui tendis le mien, des manuels de potions avec des ingrédients et il m'en tendit un.

 **\- Comment as-tu fait ?** demandai-je curieusement

 **\- J'ai demandé à Adrian de l'acheter en lui donnant quelques gallions** expliqua mon frère

 **\- T'es vraiment génial Théo** fis-je en le prenant dans mes bras

 **\- Ouvre-le d'abord !**

C'était un petit paquet noir avec un ruban argenté, j'ouvris la boîte et trouvais une broche en forme de rose, en argent, elle était magnifique. Elle irait parfaitement avec mon uniforme.

 **\- Merci mon cœur** déclarai-je en le serrant dans mes bras encore une fois

Le majordome nous ouvrit la porte de chez les Malefoy, j'inspirais un bon coup avant d'entrer, Narcissa nous attendait dans le petit salon attenant avec deux amies à elles.

 **\- Mademoiselle Nott ! Je suis ravie de vous voir, John emmenez donc Monsieur Nott dans la chambre de Drago !** commença Narcissa, **je vous présente Sulpicia Fawley et Nina Rosier** continua-t-elle

Je saluais les deux femmes présentes et la maîtresse de maison m'accorda le droit de m'asseoir avec elles dans le petit canapé. On m'apporta une tasse de thé à la menthe et j'attendis que Narcissa Malefoy engage la conversation pour en apprendre plus.

 **\- Comment allez-vous Théodora ?** demanda Sulpicia

 **\- Je vais bien** répondis-je en expirant lentement

 **\- Ne soyez pas stressez,** fit Nina Rosier, **nous sommes là pour vous en apprendre plus sur votre mère, c'était quelqu'un de formidable !**

 **\- Je voudrais tout savoir d'elle** expliquai-je, **je ne sais quasiment rien d'elle alors… son enfance, ses amis… j'aimerais savoir tout ça, si vous pouviez m'aider !**

 **\- Elena a passé sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons mais revenait à chaque vacances en Angleterre** expliqua Narcissa **, elle est en quelque sorte une de mes cousines éloignées…** soupira-t-elle tristement, **je m'entendais bien avec elle malgré nos cinq ans d'écart**

 **\- Elle était souvent avec Sirius, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde** grimaça Sulpicia **mais pour tout ce qui était conversations entre filles c'était vers nous trois qu'elle allait…**

 **Elle était douce, je ne veux pas trop m'avancer là-dessus mais j'étais la plus proche d'elle, de nous trois… Elle passait plusieurs jours chez moi en été et nous nous amusions beaucoup avec mon frère avant que…**

 **\- Avant qu'elle soit mariée… Ses parents l'ont marié à quinze ans !** fit Narcissa, **je crois qu'ils avaient remarqué qu'elle était amoureuse d'Evan Rosier** précisa-t-elle, **d'ailleurs c'était réciproque, non ?**

 **\- Oui… Il a toujours été amoureux d'elle… Quand elle s'est mariée, je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était dévasté mais il s'est renfermé sur lui-même… Il ne pensait plus qu'à devenir Mangemort…**

 **\- Comment s'est passé son mariage**? demandai-je alors

 **\- Elle était triste, nous étions ses demoiselles d'honneur et elle a pleuré juste avant d'aller prononcer ses vœux** souffla Sulpicia, **ton père, Edwin était… n'était pas joyeux, ni même gentil… Il la terrorisait…**

 **\- Après le mariage, Elena est tombée enceinte de toi, ça a été l'une des meilleures périodes de sa vie, avec la naissance de Théodore aussi mais je crois qu'elle était heureuse lors de sa première grossesse car ça lui offrait un moyen qu'Edwin ne lui fasse pas de mal, il voulait absolument un héritier… et c'est quand tu es née que ça s'est gâté…** déclara Nina

 **\- Tu étais ce qui faisait qu'Elena vivait, réellement, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler de toi malgré ce que ton père lui faisait subir alors quand Théodore est né, comme c'était un garçon, ça s'est apaisé entre eux puis…** continua Narcissa

 **\- Elle est morte** finis-je en laissant rouler une larme

 **\- Tout le monde était effondré par sa mort, elle était aimante, gentille et tellement belle, un petit ange dans ce monde obscur** souffla Nina, **Evan… Il était pire que tous les autres… Il ne s'en est jamais remis…**

 **\- Personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé, je crois que c'est ça le pire** murmura Sulpicia

 **\- J… Je sais… J'étais là** bégayai-je

Elles me regardèrent toutes, en attente d'une explication et je ne savais pas quoi dire, devais-je réellement dire ce qu'il s'était passé, au risque qu'elles en parlent autour d'elle et que je sois puni de mort ? Ou pouvais-je leur faire confiance ?

 **\- J'étais caché dans le placard de la chambre de mes parents, comme Théodore n'avait pas l'âge pour jouer avec moi c'était notre elfe de maison qui le faisait…** commençai-je en triturant mes mains, **puis ils sont arrivés, mes parents, ils se disputaient… Il avait découvert quelque-chose qui l'avait mis tellement en colère que les objets volés dans la chambre et il la battait aussi… Ensuite… Il lui a fracassé le crâne avec un chandelier et elle est tombée par terre… Il est parti puis je suis sortie du placard, je l'ai appelé longtemps, je voulais qu'elle me réponde, j'avais six ans, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était morte ! L'elfe de maison m'a trouvé, m'a emmené et plus tard on nous a expliqué qu'elle n'existait plus, plus aucune trace d'elle nulle part dans la maison, elle était morte devant mes yeux et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'est sourire…** finis-je en sentant les larmes couler une nouvelle fois

 **\- J'en étais sûr…** marmonnèrent Narcissa et Nina

 **\- On aurait dû s'en douter…** souffla Sulpicia en essuyant ses pommettes grâce à un mouchoir brodé

Après avoir raconté quelques anecdotes sur Elena et avoir séché nos larmes, Théodore et moi partîmes dans notre demeure familiale, non sans avoir promis pour ma part d'écrire à Nina, Sulpicia et Narcissa pendant ma scolarité. Le retour fut silencieux et je me demandais quand devrais-je dire à Théodore ce que je savais.

Nous avancions dans la salle de réception du Ministère, celle pour les grands évènements comme les bals de charité ou encore le Nouvel An. La perspective de voir des amis, et pas seulement des Sangs-Purs extrémistes me réjouissait. Je cherchais activement des yeux Pénélope qui était Sang Mêlée mais dont mon géniteur ne tiendrait pas rigueur, du moment que ce n'est pas une Née Moldue ! Je tombais enfin sur un visage connu, autre que celui de mon fiancé et me dirigeais vers celui-ci.

 **\- Charlie !** m'écriai-je en prenant le roux dans mes bras

 **\- T'as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois** rétorqua-t-il

 **\- C'était il y a deux ans aussi, quand t'as quitté Poudlard, j'avais 13 ans** ricanai-je

 **\- J'ai entendu que tu avais quelques problèmes en ce moment…**

 **\- Les jumeaux te l'ont dit, n'est-ce pas** soufflai-je

 **\- L'épouvantard, tes fiançailles… Beaucoup de monde en parle…**

 **\- Je gère tout ça, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu me connais quand même, je suis une dure à cuire !** déclarai-je en souriant

 **\- D'ailleurs, il paraît que tu mènes la vie dure aux Gryffondors** s'exclama-t-il

 **\- Je sens que la coupe de Quidditch est pour moi cette année** répliquai-je

 **\- Je ne m'y attendrais pas Nott** fit quelqu'un dans mon dos

 **\- Dubois, tiens, quelle surprise** grimaçai-je

 **\- Tu traînes avec cette fille Charlie, c'est l'adversaire !** continua le Gryffondor

 **\- Je l'aime bien cette petite écoute, dommage qu'elle soit tombé à Serdaigle !** soupira Charlie

 **\- Je n'imagine pas le scandale si j'avais atterri à Gryffondor, on m'aurait sûrement reniée, pire que ce qu'on m'a fait pour Serdaigle** rétorquai-je en rigolant ce qui les laissa perplexes

 **\- Tu ne vas pas m'expliquer tes nouvelles tactiques petite ?** fit Charlie essayant de changer de sujet

 **\- Pour que tu les révèles à tous les Gryffondors ? Non merci Char'** ricanai-je

 **\- Salut Cap'taine** s'exclama une voix connue

 **\- Bradley ! Les Gryffondors essayent d'extorquer nos tactiques !** répliquai-je

 **\- Vous n'y comprendriez rien, vous n'avez pas un esprit aussi tordu que le sien** soupira mon poursuiveur

 **\- EH** grommelai-je en le frappant à l'épaule

 **\- Vous faites une réunion de joueurs de Quidditch ?** s'écrièrent deux voix identiques

 **\- Tiens les jumeaux emmerdeurs** soufflai-je en leur faisant un clin d'œil

 **\- Tu seras la première à subir notre blague à Poudlard Nott** firent-ils en souriant

 **\- Je pourrais toujours me venger vous savez** rétorquai-je, **je ne suis pas si nulle que ça en matière de revanche** continuai-je en riant

 **\- On attend plus que ça Diana** répliquèrent-ils en me serrant la main

 **\- Au fait, Dylan est ici** fit remarquer Bradley

 **\- Ouais… Euh… On n'est plus ensemble depuis que j'ai été réellement fiancée à Pucey** grommelai-je

 **\- Oh désolé… Je pensais que vous resteriez ensemble après ça quand même** bégaya mon poursuiveur

 **\- C'est pas grave Brad', on est toujours amis, il n'y aura aucun problème pour l'équipe !** expliquai-je

Je continuais de discuter avec les Gryffondors quand quelqu'un m'attrapa le poignet, je me retournais et mon fiance se trouvait devant moi. Je grimaçais et m'excusais auprès de mes amis pour le suivre plus loin.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** grognai-je

 **\- Ton père n'aime pas tes fréquentations** fit-il

 **\- Je m'en contrefiche, à ce que je sache, je ne parle pas à des Nés-Moldus, il devrait être content !**

 **\- Les Weasley sont des traîtres à leur sang !** s'exclama-t-il, **ce ne sont pas de bonnes fréquentations !**

 **\- Dans ces cas-là, je ne reste pas avec toi non plus, tu ne m'aies pas agréable** ricanai-je

A ces paroles je m'enfuis dans un coin où personne ne me verrait, je m'assis sur une chaise et soupirais, je voulais retourner à Poudlard le plus vite possible. J'observais les chefs de famille exposer femme et enfants à tout va, riant parfois de la tournure que les conversations prenaient. D'ici, je pouvais voir que deux familles essayaient de marier leurs enfant de douze ans environ dans le futur… Douze ans ! Je devais peut-être me dire que j'avais de la chance, après tout j'en avais quinze ! On était en 1991, bon bientôt 1992 et pourtant les Sangs Purs agissent toujours comme si ils étaient au XIXème siècle, c'est aberrant. On attrapa mon épaule brusquement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** grogna Nott Senior

 **\- Je… Je ne me sentais pas bien…** marmonnai-je

 **\- Retourne avec ton fiancé te présenter aux autres familles ! Et je ne veux pas te revoir avec un Weasley de nouveau, c'est humiliant !** grommela-t-il à mon intention avant de partir

Je soufflais bruyamment, il m'avait écrabouillé l'épaule ce con ! Je me relevais péniblement et partis rejoindre mon fiancé qui m'accueillit avec un sourire satisfait. J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire mais je ne pouvais pas alors je souriais à toutes ces personnes présentes autour de nous. J'eus un léger répit à l'arrivée du repas, cependant le bal fut ouvert par la suite et je fus obligée de danser avec Adrian, des vieux graisseux Sangs Purs et la seule incartade que je me permis fut de danser avec Charlie, vérifiant plusieurs fois que mon père ne me voyait pas. Minuit résonna finalement en plein milieu d'une danse avec mon fiancé et peu de temps après mon père m'assena que nous rentrions au manoir. Bref, ces vacances de Noël auront été surprenantes.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous retrouverais pour un autre chapitre, mais je ne promets rien quand au moment où je le publierais !

Si vous avez le temps, une petite review fait toujours plaisir, si vous en avez envie !

Merci,

E.


End file.
